Crónicas de un tormento
by Seiketo Nayset
Summary: Naruto decide liberar al Kyuubi de su encierro. Su convivencia se ha transformado en algo oculto, pero deciden que la aldea y todos deben saber la verdad. ¿Cómo lo superarán? ¿Lograrán convencerlos? Crack Pair: Kyuubi & Naruto.
1. Capítulo 1  Sacrificio

Me ha nacido esta historia luego de buscar algunas _pairings_ inusuales por este sitio. Luego, al buscar imágenes, dije "¡Yay! Quiero escribir algo sobre ellos!". Este es el resultado y me ha gustado. Sólo espero les guste tanto como a mí.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece. Sus personajes son de Kishimoto. Si fuera ío, habría yaoi más explícito *risas*.

* * *

><p>- Hace meses que lo notamos muy débil, Hokage – comentaba la nueva asesora y miembro del consejo de la aldea – Ya no tiene la misma fuerza y los reportes de nuestros ANBU dicen que ya no puede hacer más de 3 clones a la vez – declaró.<p>

- No me he sentido bien, Suzaku – respondió el rubio, sentado tras el escritorio que Tsunade solía destruir a menudo con sus arrebatos.

- ¿El estado del sello sigue siendo efectivo? – Cuestionó el otro adulto, que acompañaba a Suzaku.

Se mordió la lengua y trató de no mover un músculo de su cara que revelara signo alguno de desconfianza. Naruto sabía perfectamente que el sello no estaba bien. Hace meses que había liberado a Kyubi de su encierro. Él ya no era más un Jinchuuriki. Ahora no era más que un simple humano, el Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

- ¿Insinúas algo respecto a Kyuubi y a mí? – Alzó una ceja, molesto – Sabes muy bien que logré dominarlo – Odiaba mentir, no le salía bien, pero protegería y defendería su decisión, la cuál fue respaldada por su capitán ANBU de raíz y amigo Sai.

- Si veo algo anormal en Hokage-sama se los informaré, no tienen por qué preocuparse – la típica sonrisa de hule en el rostro del pelinegro pareció convencer a los ancianos del consejo. Los escoltó hasta la puerta y la cerró con calma, esperando escuchar sus pasos alejarse para hablarle a su amigo – Naruto, tarde o temprano lo descubrirán – se sentó en la silla frente al rubio, esperando su respuesta.

- Lo sé, Sai – se reclinó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos.

Por su mente pasaba la idea de decir la verdad. Contarles que había hecho, cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo y escondiendo al ser más odiado de la villa, del país entero también. Pero aquel monstruo, como le llamaban, sólo necesitaba ser comprendido. Necesitaba tener a alguien a su lado para mostrarle las bondades del mundo. Y él lo necesitaba, porque le enseñó a vivir, a perseguir sus sueños, a no depender de él.

- Creo que me iré – escuchó decir a Sai – Me encargaré de mantener una barrera en la oficina – dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba a Naruto con la interrogante.

¿Para qué demonios necesitaba una barrera en su oficina de Hokage?

Iba a acomodarse para quedar perfectamente sentado, pero algo se lo impidió. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a frente con Kyuubi, quién le depositaba un tierno y posesivo beso en los labios, saludándole con sus caninos brillantes y una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – Le gritó asustado, y luego se tapó la boca para evitar llamar a los ANBU que le vigilaban en las sombras.

Nadie llegó. Tres segundos que podrían haberle asesinado, pero ninguno de sus escoltas apareció. Estaba a solas con el odio personificado. Aquel de cabellos rojizos, con las mismas marcas en la cara que él.

- Sentí que me necesitabas. Escondí mi presencia hasta que salieron esos vejestorios del edificio, aunque sigo escondiéndola – explicó, sentándose en el escritorio frente a frente con el rubio.

- Es muy peligroso, Kyuubi – le reclamó en voz baja.

- ¿Peligroso? Sigo siendo un bijuu, Naruto – Le recordó, con cierto tono burlón – Puedo destruir todo este país si quisiera, pero no lo hago. Y es sólo por ti, _kitsune_ – Su última palabra salió casi como un ronroneo, mientras se acomodaba el flequillo frente a sus ojos.

Prefirió no discutir con su novio. Sabía muy bien que era un caso perdido, ya que siempre terminaba convenciéndole. Eran veinticuatro años de vida contra más de quinientos que tenía el otro. Experiencia de sobra, especialmente para convencerle a él, aunque fuera a base de mimos, besos furtivos y palabras cariñosas.

- Se dieron cuenta que ya no puedo hacer más de 3 clones – explicó, llevando su cuerpo hacia el regazo del mayor, abrazándole por la cintura – Probablemente también sienten que es bastante poco el chakra que llevo de ti, sospechan que te quieras liberar –

- ¿No sería mejor decirles, Naruto? – Le preguntó, mientras le acariciaba la rubia y sedosa cabellera a modo de masaje y tranquilizarle – Estoy dispuesto a aceptar sus condiciones – admitió.

Naruto se levantó de golpe, mirando a Kyuubi sorprendido y asustado. Hace dos meses no hubiese podido convencerlo de lo contrario, y ahora se ofrecía a acatar órdenes que probablemente intentarían acabar con su vida. ¿Qué había sido de esa despiadada masa de energía negativa que habitaba en su cuerpo anteriormente?

- Estoy respetando la privacidad de tus pensamientos, pero si sigues viéndome con esa cara pensaré seriamente en volver a conectar nuestras mentes, mi pequeño _kitsune_ – una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- Yo… Tú… - dudaba, tímido y sin poder expresarse como quería - ¿De verdad? – Atinó a decir, recibiendo un beso por respuesta.

- Me enseñaste que debía darle una segunda oportunidad a todos. Además, soy la pareja del Rokudaime Hokage, el Kyuubi de Konoha. Si pudiste convencer al Uchiha bastardo y lograr que le castigaran solo por dos años, creo que podremos conseguir algo bueno para mí – sonrió, como sólo lo hacía con su Naruto, aquel niño, muchacho joven y ahora adulto que compartió con él desde su nacimiento y le enseñó que tenía esperanza aún en su vida.

Tocaron a la puerta, distrayendo a ambos. Naruto no sabía qué hacer, estaba tratando de crear una vía de escape segura para el pelirrojo, pero el otro hizo velozmente unos sellos y se transformó en un pequeño zorro de nueve colas. Le guiñó un ojo y se escabulló bajo el escritorio, ocultándose.

- Adelante – permitió el oji azul, sintiendo como la barrera desaparecía ante el nuevo visitante y se reducía a una pequeña área que cubría el escritorio. Definitivamente Sai controlaba muy bien la situación, y de seguro la observaba de cerca, de tal forma que podía saber cómo expandir y contraer su protección.

- Hokage-sama, vengo a entregar el informe – Sasuke cerraba la puerta detrás de él, avanzando hacia el escritorio y depositando la carpeta con los papeles necesarios - ¿Me permite? – Pidió, con solemne calma.

- Adelante, teme – sonrió de lado, recordando la rivalidad de antaño de ambos.

- Hay una barrera protegiendo tu escritorio, usuratonkashi – señaló – Y a menos que sea de oro, lo cual sé que no es así, estás protegiendo al zorro que está transformado en algo pequeño – alzó una ceja. La barrera volvió a expandirse mientras hablaba, aislando los sonidos y habilidades del exterior.

- Kukukuku… - se rió el zorro, saliendo de su escondite y subiéndose al escritorio del rubio – No sabía si era tu sharingan o esos byakugan tratando de encontrarme hace unos días – Deshizo su transformación, quedando sentado nuevamente en el escritorio de Naruto.

- Teme… - una ligera molestia sobresalía de la sien del rubio, una palpitante vena - ¿Qué te he dicho de vigilar _nuestra_ casa? – recalcó el hecho de que vivía con Kyuubi, un tanto alejado del resto de la villa.

- Me lo pidió el consejo – explicó – No encontré mejor oportunidad para decírtelo que ésta – Se cruzó de brazos.

Discutieron por unos minutos, obviando el hecho de que el pelirrojo estaba en medio de ambos. Conocía el temperamento de ambos, las reacciones y no quería entrometerse. Sabía lo suficiente como para entender que Naruto necesitaba desahogarse con su mejor amigo, aunque terminaran en más de algunos golpes.

- Ya cálmense, niños – levantó sus manos y las puso frente a ambos, antes de que lograran golpear sus puños contra la cara del otro – Tu amigo ya está casi sin chakra, la barrera no soportará mucho tiempo más. Te esperaré en casa, Naruto. Y gracias por mantener silencio, Uchiha – desapareció en una voluta de humo gris y rojo, desapareciendo su chakra del lugar y de toda cercanía del edificio, dejando a ambos chicos anonadados.

- Ten cuidado – fueron las últimas palabras del azabache antes de salir de la habitación – Hasta luego, Hokage-sama – se despidió, cerrando la puerta y dejando al rubio con sus pensamientos.

- Será una difícil reunión – dijo al aire, frotándose el arco de su nariz con fuerza para calmar sus nervios - ¡ANBU! – Llamó, y en menos de medio segundo apareció un hombre enmascarado – Informa al consejo que mañana a las diez me reuniré con ellos, en el despacho del señor feudal – ordenó.

- Enseguida, Hokage-sama – y se retiró, llevando la orden a los ancianos.

Esa noche, Naruto no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta que su querido Kyuubi le envolvió con sus brazos, materializó dos de sus colas para enrollarle y le infundió un poco de cálido chakra que le ayudaba a descansar.

- Por ti, viviría otros mil años para volver a encontrarte – susurró, antes de acompañarle en el sueño al rubio de ojos azules que le cautivó lo que él creía no tener: _un __corazón_.

* * *

><p>Bien, he de admitir que soy mi propio Beta, así que trato de re-leer y corregir mis errores. Si encuentran alguna falta, ya sea por una letra que no escribí u otros, culpen a mi teclado. Ya está viejo y suele trabarse.<p>

¿Un review? Al menos para saber si continúo o dejo esto en una historia de cinco capítulos *risas*


	2. Capítulo 2: Condiciones

Bueno, ya tenía listo este capítulo. Para quiénes no lo sabían, esta será una historia que contiene **Yaoi**. Dada dicha aclaración, espero no se asusten.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Kishimoto y agradezco que haya creado este Manga.

* * *

><p>La noche transcurrió rápida, dando paso a una mañana soleada que auguraba un día caluroso. Naruto y su acompañante se levantaron cerca de las ocho de la mañana, realizando el ritual habitual consistente en una ducha y un desayuno en silencio. Ordenaron y limpiaron la casa, dejándola impecable, aunque Kyuubi normalmente se encargaba de eso, en compañía de uno de los habituales clones del rubio.<p>

Salieron de la casa y caminaron con rumbo a la sala de conferencias del señor feudal, al otro extremo de la villa. El aire que rodeaba a ambos lograba acaparar las miradas de los aldeanos y aldeanas que los veían caminar juntos. Nadie era capaz de reconocer al de cabellos rojizos, aunque tenían la impresión de haberle visto anteriormente, especialmente los más ancianos. Los niños se acercaban y saludaban alegres al rubio, invitándole a visitarles a la academia de la aldea, otros a jugar. Él les prometió hacerlo un día que su agenda como Hokage no estuviera muy ocupada, siendo el día perfecto los domingos.

- Tu día de descanso donde podemos compartir y quieres dedicárselo a esos niños – bufó molesto y celoso el pelirrojo.

- Si todo sale bien podrás salir y compartir más tiempo conmigo, fuera de casa – fue la respuesta del menor. Estuvo a punto de llamarle Kyuubi, pero tuvo que contenerse por los siempre bionicos oídos de los chismosos.

Llegaron al enorme recinto con diez minutos de atraso. Un guardia ANBU vigilaba y le esperaba, aunque no contaba con la compañía del pelirrojo al costado de su Hokage.

- ¿Ya están adentro? – Preguntó Naruto, recibiendo una afirmativa. Le regaló una radiante y tranquilizadora sonrisa al incómodo ANBU – Viene conmigo – le aclaró.

- Hokage-sama, el consejo también llamó a los Jounins – le advirtió el ninja.

Naruto alzó una ceja, visiblemente molesto. No esperaba contar con tanta audiencia, aunque era esperable si la situación era respecto a él y una reunión con los altos mandos de la aldea. Decidió que era hora de enfrentarles. Sintió un cálido chakra muy conocido por él rodeándole, distinto en emisión que puso en alerta al ninja frente a ellos.

- Vamos, te acompañaré. Si algo sale mal, no te preocupes por mí – le dijo Kyuubi, abrazándole protectoramente, aun cuando había un ninja viéndoles.

Entraron y dejaron al ANBU custodiando el lugar, no querían verse interrumpidos en lo que probablemente podría fácilmente desatar una guerra civil en el país del fuego. Caminaron por un pasillo que daba hasta el salón. Antes de entrar, el pelirrojo se separó del rubio y caminó a un costado de él. Aún sin tocarse, Naruto sentía como las nueve colas del zorro le rodeaban de forma invisible, dándole fuerza y confianza, además de su apoyo incondicional.

Estaban todos sus amigos sentados a los costados del salón, como Jounins que eran desde hace ya algún tiempo. Los miembros del consejo estaban cerca del puesto del Hokage. Cuando les vieron ingresar, a ambos, más de alguno se puso de pie, dispuesto a abalanzarse contra aquel que iba con su amigo y Hokage.

- Viene conmigo, Kiba. No te preocupes – alzó una mano hacia el moreno que ya sacaba sus dientes para lanzarse contra el pelirrojo.

- Su olor… - murmuró el Inazuka, encontrando el aroma de Naruto en el cuerpo del otro y viceversa. No tenía que ser un genio para entender que esos dos eran más que amigos.

- Por favor, si viene conmigo es porque quiero que esté presente en esta reunión – aclaró, caminando con calma hacia su escritorio, sentándose en la silla que le correspondía. Kyuubi se quedó de pie, al lado derecho de éste, en calma.

Sasuke, sentado cerca del lugar, no pudo más que pensar en qué idiotez iba a cometer su mejor amigo. Aunque le costara admitirlo, lo consideraba como tal y no quería que éste volviera a sufrir, menos por culpa de la villa, como él lo hizo en un pasado.

Tanto Neji como Hinata activaron su byakugan de forma silenciosa, dirigiéndolo hacia su rubio amigo, pero no pudieron más que ver una muralla de color rojo que les impedía ver con claridad el flujo de chakra de ambos. Kyuubi sonrió ligeramente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Naruto.

- ¿Podrían dejarle en paz, por favor? – Haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, tomó la palabra – Si llamé a esta reunión es para informarles de quién es la persona a mi lado, no para que intenten averiguarlo ustedes mismos – rebatió, haciendo que sus amigos desistieran de sus intenciones.

- Naruto, ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – Suzaku, la mujer del consejo, ya se encontraba muy impaciente.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Sabía que era de Kyuubi, dándole el último empujón antes de soltar la verdad.

- Sé que algunos de ustedes se han preocupado por mi estado, y se los agradezco – comenzó su pequeño discurso – Mi condición es perfecta, y dado que soy un Uzumaki, pueden verme aquí con ustedes, disfrutando de la vida – sonrió, logrando tranquilizar algunos corazones de la sala – Aquí, a mi lado, está mi novio desde hace ya seis meses – escuchó algunos murmullos y sorpresas, aunque nadie se atrevía a criticarle.

- Felicidades, pero eso no lo hace acreedor de participar en estas reuniones, Naruto-sama – le criticó Suzaku, molesta.

- ¿No? – El rubio alzó una ceja, sin maldad – Pero si aquí tenemos a Kyuubi, mi bijuu – soltó, con cierto tono de burla – Les presento a Kyuubi, el zorro de nueve colas – y dejó la noticia en el aire.

Un minuto había pasado y nadie decía palabra alguna. Dos segundos bastaron para que cinco jounins y tres ANBU se lanzaran contra el pelirrojo. Un segundo para que tanto Sai como Sasuke protegieran a Naruto y lo alejaran del ataque. Medio segundo para que ocho colas del Kyuubi se materializaran y detuvieran a sus atacantes. Su novena cola seguía enroscada al cuerpo de Naruto, al nivel de la cintura y torso.

- ¡Deténganse, maldición! – Gritó enfurecido el rubio, soltándose del agarre del Uchiha y apartando a Sai para acercarse al pelirrojo. Con sus manos se soltaba la cola que le impedía moverse libremente. Dio pisadas fuertes y se acercó a grupo que ya estaba dispuesto a volver a atacarle – Van a volver a sus asientos, vamos a seguir esta reunión y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes vuelva a atacarlo – afiló esa eterna mirada cálida y pasó a ser una muy fría, incluso tornándose ligeramente roja por la furia que le invadía – Sasuke, Sai, muchas gracias – volvió a sentarse en su silla detrás del escritorio, frotando el arco de su nariz con fuerza, tratando de conservar la calma.

- ¿Piensas que nos quedaremos tranquilos, Hokage-sama? – Preguntó Byakko, el hombre que también era uno del consejo – Liberaste al Kyuubi, tiene forma humana, está frente a nosotros y es tu novio – enumeró - ¿Tenemos que creerle y confiar en que no destruirá la villa? No seas ingenuo, Naruto – golpeó con rudeza la mesa frente a él.

- El monstruo que destruyó la villa, mató a cientos y separó familias completas está suelto, sin siquiera una miserable protección que evite un desastre – añadió la mujer al lado de Byakko.

- Naruto sigue teniendo su sello en su estómago, puede volver a encerrarme cuando quiera – Por fin, la voz aterciopelada y algo grave salía de la boca del pelirrojo – Si estoy aquí, frente a ustedes, es porque les estoy pidiendo una oportunidad – se alejó del rubio, haciendo desaparecer sus colas a excepción de la que rodeaba a Naruto. Se acercó al centro de la habitación, donde podría fácilmente recibir un ataque de todo el grupo de ninjas – No volveré a hacer esto, pero quiero el perdón de esta villa, a cambio de mis servicios y permitirme vivir con mi anterior contenedor y actual dueño de mi vida – agachó su cabeza y puso sus brazos a sus costados, en señal de reverencia.

Un silencio tenso y palpable se podía sentir en toda la extensión del salón. Nadie podía comprender que aquel mitológico ser estaba totalmente calmado, incluso domesticado. Naruto se impacientaba, temía una respuesta negativa. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Kyuubi, ayudándolo a enderezarse.

- Ustedes representan a la villa – dijo el rubio – Si la villa no lo acepta, tampoco me están aceptando a mí. Puedo ser su Hokage ahora, pero antes fui un Jinchuuriki, tenía a Kyuubi dentro de mí y negarlo ahora es negarme a mí como en un principio –

- No es eso, Naruto – Shikamaru tomaba la palabra – Nos sentíamos seguros porque tú calmabas y encerrabas al zorro, pero ahora es libre. Puede hacer lo que quiera, moverse con libertad. Aunque le vigilemos, siempre existirá la forma de evadirnos y crear un desastre – explicó, recibiendo algunos murmullos que apoyaban sus palabras.

- Si alguien debe proteger a su villa de cualquier ataque, ese es su Hokage – habló el demonio – Y no me enfrentaría a Naruto, porque sería hacerle daño a la persona que me enseñó a vivir –

Otra ronda de murmullos se escuchó, dándole un poco de razón. Amenazar a la villa, al país, era enfrentarse al rubio y toda su ira. Ambos estaban conectados y Naruto fácilmente podía encerrarle de nuevo en su cuerpo, hasta el día de su muerte o que le traspasaran el demonio a otro contenedor.

- Kyuubi – le llamó el Uchiha – Si le haces algo a Naruto, te mataré – le amenazó, con sus sharingans activos en sus ojos. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos. Sasuke le daba el primer apoyo a que el zorro pudiera quedarse.

- Yo te aplastaré la cabeza como a un tomate – el puño de Sakura daba miedo, y también le daba su respaldo.

Así, todos sus amigos y Jounins de la aldea le apoyaron casi por unanimidad. Algunos simplemente prefirieron callar, ya que era imposible poder dar vuelta esa votación.

- Como líder de ANBU y de raíz, solo puedo decirles que usen protección – bromeó Sai, recibiendo golpes de parte de Sakura y Naruto.

- No te separarás de Naruto, serás su sombra – Advirtió Suzaku – Si se te asigna una misión, Naruto será tu acompañante. Integrarás la célula llamada equipo siete – eso sorprendió al zorro, que no se esperaba le asignaran tan rápido un escuadrón.

- Y si algo le sucede al Hokage, serás encarcelado y sellado mientras se decide qué hacer contigo – Añadió Byakko, poniéndose de pie y dejando el salón atrás.

Naruto pudo por fin respirar con calma. Y desmayarse por la tensión acumulada. Nunca cayó al suelo gracias al agarre de la cola del Kyuubi, quién sintió el peso extra en una de sus colas y se acercó al rubio, preocupado.

- ¡Naruto! – Exclamó alarmado, girándose y quedando frente al rubio. Sintió tres kunais en torno a su cuello, recordando que si algo le pasaba al rubio a él se le encarcelaría. Los ANBU no perdían minuto alguno en cumplir las órdenes recién impuestas.

Pero esos tres ANBU fueron a la vez apuntados por los amigos de Naruto, protegiendo a Kyuubi. No dejaron de apuntar a los ninjas hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente del pelirrojo, dándole espacio para ver al Hokage tendido en su cola.

- Sólo se desmayó – anunció Sakura luego de revisarlo – De seguro estaba muy nervioso y ahora su cuerpo lo desconectó para descansar – se puso de pie. Nuevamente la cola de Kyuubi volvió a envolver a Naruto, la cual sólo se había alejado para que la pelirosa pudiera revisar al menor.

- Uchiha, Nara y Hyuuga, Neji – enumeró Sai – Nos quedaremos para esperar a que Naruto despierte. El resto puede retirarse. Incluyendo los ANBU. Nos encargaremos de Kyuubi si algo sucede – se dirigía a todos como el líder de ANBU, probablemente la persona más cercana al Hokage en poder militar de la aldea. Se retiraron con calma, comentando la reunión.

Decidieron dejar a Naruto sobre el escritorio, con tres colas del Kyuubi sirviéndole de colchón y almohada, dejándole descansar. El pelirrojo se sentó en una silla.

- ¿Por qué nosotros, Sai? – Cuestionó el Uchiha, visiblemente molesto.

- El estratega, el que todo lo ve, el ilusionista y el artista – los enumeró Sai de forma graciosa, recibiendo muecas de enfado de parte de todos, lo cual respondió con una falsa sonrisa – Y porque Naruto confía en nosotros que no le haremos daño a su novio mientras él toma una siesta –

- Bueno, aprovecharé el tiempo – Shikamaru se afirmó en el escritorio - ¿Qué se siente ser libre, Kyuubi? – Se cruzó de brazos.

El pelirrojo suspiró. Comenzó contando su historia, el día que aún estaba dentro de Naruto, cuando lo sintió incómodo, dudando. Le invocó al lado de su pórtico, y le miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa, niño? – Le pregunté, pero no quiso responderme de inmediato. Lo dejé, hasta que se sentó en el suelo, mirándome.

- ¿Te gustaría salir, Kyuubi? – Me preguntó, cosa que me sorprendió. Pensé en donde estaría la trampa de todo eso – No hay ninguna trampa, solo quisiera que nos lleváramos bien. Me has prestado tu fuerza, tu cuerpo, tu chakra… Me gustaría agradecerte de alguna manera – soltó con sinceridad.

Yo había decidido cooperar con Naruto. Logró convencerme y hacerme entender que no quería sólo usarme, sino que estaba agradecido de tenerme en su interior, aunque su vida de pequeño haya sido un infierno por mi culpa. Y olvidaba que nuestras mentes estaban conectadas, así que podía saber lo que yo pensaba.

- Extraerme te mataría, Naruto – le advertí – Y si tú no estás, sólo saldría a un mundo donde tarde o temprano me atacarán, les devolveré la mano y será un caos –

- Kyuubi, mi cuerpo puede soportar la extracción. Soy un Uzumaki, como mi madre – me recordó, trayéndome a la mente un recuerdo no muy agradable – Sólo necesitaré que alguien me cure luego de que seas libre –

Lo tenía planeado. Naruto iba a hacerlo porque sabía que aceptaría. Pero no consideró un pequeño gran detalle.

- ¿Y dónde me harás salir? Soy un poco grande, se darán cuenta que me liberaste – Le hice ver. Estaba ansioso por mi posible liberación.

- Será en el monte Myobokuzan. El Gran Sapo está de acuerdo en hacerlo ahí – Respondió, pero aún lo encontraba pensativo – Solo te pido que te comportes hasta que esté despierto, por favor – el brillo en sus ojos denotaba que quería verme, así que le prometí hacerlo.

Algo en Naruto me convencía de obedecerle, además de que era el primer humano en el que confié.

La ceremonia empezó unos días después de nuestra charla. Un lugar alejado, donde solo estaría una rana llamada Shima, una que no permití unirse con Naruto en su entrenamiento de ermitaño. Se encargaría de curarle luego de mi salida.

Naruto quitó el sello de la reja y se acercó. Me dio un cariñoso abrazo en el hocico. Cuando me soltó, me di cuenta que lloraba. Y me dieron ganas de matarme por haber causado más dolor en ese niño.

Mi extracción, aunque era voluntaria, no dejaba de ser dolorosa para Naruto. Tardamos casi una hora en que pudiera encontrar la forma adecuada de salir, y ya Naruto estaba prácticamente inconsciente por el cansancio. Finalmente salí, pero el daño que le causé estaba más allá de los límites de cualquier curación normal. Probablemente solo la vieja gruñona y apostadora compulsiva podría haberle curado.

-No puedo curarle – me dijo la rana – Está vivo, pero Naruto no vivirá mucho si no lo llevamos de vuelta a Konoha. Necesita un hospital – Ahí entré en furia. No iba a aceptar que se sacrificara por mí ese mocoso, así que hice lo único que podía.

Me transformé en humano, reduciendo mi chakra y dejando cuatro de nueve partes de él en Naruto. El sello estaba abierto, así que introduje el chakra y lo manipulé de tal forma de poder curar a Naruto. No podía tocar el sello, así que quedaría abierto hasta que el propio Naruto pudiera cerrarlo.

- Y se quedó toda esa noche conmigo, cuidándome – Contó Naruto, incorporándose y escuchando la historia de Kyuubi. Reconocía el relato, ya que él mismo lo escuchó de boca de Shima, que decía no creer que había estado frente al Kyuubi y no le había atacado - ¿Crees que ahí te enamoraste de mí? – Preguntó travieso, sentándose en la orilla del escritorio, dejando que dos colas desaparecieran y una le siguiera envolviendo sobreprotectoramente.

- Ni lo sueñes, niño. Aún tenía ganas de matarte en ese entonces – sonrió y rió, asustando ligeramente a los otros ninjas ahí presentes – Esa es otra historia que no contaré frente a tus amigos. Al menos no lo haré yo – se puso de pie y extendió una mano al rubio para invitarle a ponerse de pie.

Naruto correspondió el gesto y entrelazó sus dedos con los del pelirrojo, mientras la última cola se desvanecía y dejaba libre al Hokage, aunque siempre iba a estar unido al Kyuubi, por mucho que no se viera la cola, seguía estando ahí. _Y__ nada __haría __cambiar __la __decisión __del __zorro __para __soltarle_.

* * *

><p>Bueno, fin del capítulo dos. Ya tengo listo el siguiente, pero quiero revisarle la ortografía y gramática. Espero no decepcionarles... Al menos, no mucho *risas*<p>

No saben lo difícil que es leer y no imaginarse esto como si fuera un manga o una animación. Pero se me hace muy genial.

¿Review?


	3. Capítulo 3: Rumores

He aquí la tercera edición de mi historia. Debo decir que me tardé un poco en corregirla, ya que mi teclado, definitivamente, está muriendo. Para ser un portátil, ya suena como máquina de escribir del siglo pasado...

Agradezco a todos los que leen sin dejar su huella, a los que me han dejado review y a los que aún no conocen que existe Crónicas de un Tormento.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de autoría de Kishimoto. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y etcétera.

* * *

><p>Bastaron solo unos días para que la gente comenzara a especular quién era ese joven misterioso que acompañaba al Hokage cada mañana, tarde y noche. Su sombra se desprendía más que el pelirrojo a su lado, quién parecía tener un imán que le llevaba directamente a Naruto. Incluso en la visita del Hokage a la academia, el colorín disfrutó de los niños, jugando, riendo y compartiendo con Naruto. Los niños, sin prejuicios, aceptaron al mayor como el acompañante del Hokage-sama, mientras demostraban sus avances con el lanzamiento de kunais y shurikens.<p>

- No debes usar tanta fuerza – le corrigió Kyuubi a uno de los niños – Debes encontrar el balance entre fuerza y técnica, o sólo será un proyectil sin rumbo – tomó un kunai y lo lanzó con gracia hacia el blanco pegado a un tronco, haciendo que el aire silbara antes de incrustarse en el centro.

- ¡Eres muy bueno, hermano mayor! – Exclamó el niño, muy feliz.

- Solo debes practicar – le acarició el cabello, regalándole una sonrisa, mostrando ligeramente sus caninos – Nuestro Hokage tampoco era muy bueno, pero ahora es todo un ninja y protector de la villa – le contó, recordando el tiempo que veía todo desde el interior de Naruto.

- ¿Conoces a Hokage-sama de pequeño? ¡Cuéntanos como era! – Ansioso, logró llamar la atención de los otros niños y niñas, quienes empezaron a pedirle que les contara de su héroe.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la atención que estaba captando Kyuubi y el motivo: Su infancia. Probablemente Kyuubi se sentiría culpable por haberle causado daño emocional, pero no por eso perdió las ganas de vivir. Escucharía el relato de su vida, desde la perspectiva de su antiguo huésped.

- Para nadie es secreto que Naruto es el contenedor del Kyuubi – comenzó a decir, recibiendo afirmaciones silenciosas – Él sufrió mucho a causa de eso. La gente no lo quería, lo rechazaba por tener a un demonio en su interior – una mirada triste se posó sobre sus ojos, casi imperceptible.

- Pero Hokage-sama dice que no odia a Kyuubi – aclaró uno de los niños – ¿Por qué la gente sí? Además, él nos salvó muchas veces –

- Porque hace unos años, esa bestia mató a mucha gente querida para ellos. Y cuando se enteraron que estaba dentro de él, pensaron que haría lo mismo – respondió el pelirrojo, sentándose en el suelo, junto con los niños – Pero Naruto siguió practicando, hizo muchos amigos que lo quieren y lo protegen. Él quería ser Hokage y con un poco de ayuda del Kyuubi y sus maestros, lo consiguió. Pero era muy malo lanzando kunais y shurikens, y ni qué decir de usar genjustsu… Sigue siendo pésimo – se burló sanamente, haciendo reír a los pequeños.

- ¡Hey! Mi control de chakra nunca fue bueno porque tenía que controlar dos flujos distintos – se defendió el rubio.

- Ahora puede usar muchas técnicas – le ignoró el demonio – Incluso puede dominar al Kyuubi – admitió.

Los niños estaban fascinados escuchando la historia. Nadie les había contado con tanto detalle la vida de su Hokage y esa persona parecía conocerle muy bien, incluso más que el propio Hokage. Estuvieron charlando por horas, hasta que uno de los niños preguntó lo que probablemente era lo más importante.

- ¿Y ahora Kyuubi y Naruto-sama se llevan bien? – Cuestionó, con mucha inocencia.

- Pues, juzguen ustedes, niños – dijo el pelirrojo, materializando la cola que siempre estaba abrazando y protegiendo a Naruto. Ésta salía desde su espalda baja y llegaba directamente al cuerpo del Hokage.

- ¡Tú eres Kyuubi! – Gritó una chica, muy emocionada - ¡Qué lindo! Pensé que serías un zorro feo y grande – su sinceridad característica de una niña de siete años logró sacarle una risa nerviosa al rubio.

De pronto, una lluvia de kunais se acercaba con velocidad increíble al grupo, tanto a los niños como a Naruto y a Kyuubi. El pelirrojo lo sintió y materializó seis colas más, envolviendo al grupo completo y deteniendo los objetos que podrían haber dañado a todos.

- Salgan de ahí, puedo sentir su sed de sangre – les llamó el zorro, mirando hacia la copa de unos árboles, de donde salieron tres ninjas enmascarados pertenecientes al ANBU. Pero estos tenían unos brazaletes que les identificaba como guardias del señor feudal.

- Por orden del señor feudal, tenemos que matarte, bestia – informó el que parecía el líder de ese pequeño escuadrón.

Naruto, usando su velocidad, se posicionó detrás de los tres ninjas, creando dos clones que les amenazaron al cuello con kunais, deteniendo el movimiento de los ANBU.

- Vuelve a atacar a uno de los niños y verás quién es la verdadera bestia – su voz distaba ser cálida y tranquila – El señor feudal no puede enviar a mis ninjas a matar al Kyuubi sin antes discutirlo conmigo, así que te retirarás y se lo dirás, porque la próxima vez yo mismo iré a destrozarle los huesos – apretó más el kunai al cuello de los ninjas, haciéndoles sangrar ligeramente. Estaba infundiendo su chakra de naturaleza viento.

Asustados, los niños y niñas se abrazaron entre ellos, acercándose al pelirrojo. Con tres colas logró envolverlos y emanar un poco de su chakra para tranquilizarlos, dándoles a entender que todo estaría bien si se quedaban a su lado.

- Un ninja no debe llorar – les dijo – Quédense tranquilos, no dejaré que les hagan daño – sonrió, sin apartarle la vista a los ANBU que se debatían entre moverse o hablarle al Hokage.

- Protege a Naruto-sama… Ese no era él – sollozó uno de los pequeños – Su voz… Da miedo – admitió, abrazando con más fuerza la pierna del Kyuubi, haciendo que algo se encogiera en el pecho del zorro.

- Él puede defenderse – le dijo, tratando de calmarlo – Debemos salir de aquí, ¿Les parece? – Preguntó a todos, recibiendo múltiples sí. Con cuatro de sus colas materializadas, envolvió a todos y los encerró en lo que parecía una pelota maciza de chakra, alzándolos. Saltó sobre el techo de una casa y se dirigió con rumbo a la torre del Hokage, donde estarían algunos guardias y el pelinegro que conocía como Sai.

Al llegar, dos ANBU fueron a ver qué sucedía y un tercero a avisarle a su líder. Cuando el pelirrojo deshizo con mucho cuidado la esfera que protegía a los niños, estos estaban dormidos unos sobre otros. Les había aplicado un poco de genjutsu para relajarlos.

- Fuimos atacados por unos ANBU del señor feudal. Naruto se quedó peleando con ellos y yo traje a los niños. Están dormidos, aplíquenles chakra y despertarán – contó lo más resumido que pudo.

Iba a largarse de ahí cuando Sai apareció y le impidió avanzar.

- Ya envié un escuadrón a buscar a Naruto. El señor feudal está arriba, será mejor que te quedes, zorro – le dijo, mientras el otro se debatía entre hacerle caso o partir a buscar al rubio – Naruto quiso que te quedaras con los niños, no le defraudes – se encaminó hacia la torre.

Tampoco iba a dejar a los niños. Una de sus colas quedaría con ellos. Podía extenderlas por toda la villa si quisiera, pero le preocupaba más no tener una con Naruto, ya que éste se había separado de ella para clonarse y moverse con libertad. Más tarde hablaría con él, para decirle que no volviera a hacerlo. Era la mejor forma de protegerlo.

Kyuubi caminó hacia la torre y subió las escaleras, directo al despacho del Hokage. Voló la puerta con una oleada de chakra. Estaba realmente enojado por la actitud del señor feudal, a quién sabía encontraría en la sala. Siete de sus colas apresaron a los guardias de éste y los empujaron hacia las paredes. El impacto los aturdió suficiente para que pudiera dejarlos en un genjutsu y no molestaran. Miró con rabia a los consejeros y al mismísimo aristócrata, el que tembló al sentir esa penetrante mirada. Sólo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con su abanico.

- ¡Bestia! – Gritó uno de los consejeros - ¡Deberías estar muerto! –

- Soy el zorro demonio de nueve colas, ni creas que un grupo de ninjas podría matarme, estúpido – se acercó hasta la silla frente al escritorio de Naruto, quedando frente a frente al señor feudal. Le miró por unos segundos, antes de hablarle – Casi matas a quince niños con tu estupidez, señor feudal – soltó con rabia – Se me ordenó ser la sombra de Naruto. Y tuve que dejarlo sólo contra tres de tus guardias para traer a los niños a salvo – Se cruzó de brazos, sentándose y tratando de calmarse.

- Son sacrificios por una causa justa. Proteger al país del fuego – el noble temblaba de miedo ante la sola idea de no tener a alguien para cuidarle.

La rabia y el odio del Kyuubi hacia el señor feudal ya traspasaban la aldea completa. Su esencia se expandía por todo Konoha y la torre del Hokage crujió desde sus cimientos. Su chakra asfixiaba y amenazaba con acabar con la mitad de la aldea incluyendo al señor feudal y sus consejeros frente a él.

- Esos niños… – con una voz grave, la misma que tenía cuando era un zorro encerrado – Naruto es capaz de dar su vida por esos niños – le explicó, casi expulsando humo de sus fosas nasales.

- Debería estar aquí para evitar que me mates, bestia –

La tensión entre el señor feudal y Kyuubi era palpable. Un tumulto de gente se acercaba a la torre, unos cuántos ninjas evitaban que se acercaran más, ya que era la fuente de aquella extraña emisión de energía y chakra bestial.

Naruto se apresuró más, sabiendo que era Kyuubi el que creaba esa potente emisión. Tenía una mano sobre su vientre, dispuesto a activar el sello y devolver al zorro a su encierro si era necesario. No permitiría que lo dañaran, ni a Kyuubi ni a su aldea y sus habitantes.

"_Solo__cálmate,__cálmate.__¡No__hagas__una__estupidez!__"_ Naruto trataba de conectar su mente con la de Kyuubi, pero era imposible si el otro no quitaba la restricción.

"_No__lo__haré,__Naruto.__Pero__este__tipo__estaba__dispuesto__a__matar__a__los__niños.__"_ El zorro había conectado sus mentes nuevamente. _"__Enciérrame,__Naruto.__Si__no__llegas__estoy__seguro__que__lo__mataré__"_ Le dijo, haciendo que el rubio activara su técnica del dios del rayo, idéntica a la de su padre.

Ya en la escalera, subió corriendo, sintiendo más y más densa la ola de chakra que inundaba la torre. Se adentró en su oficina, la cual ya no tenía puerta. Encontró a Kyuubi con siete de sus colas sujetando a la guardia del señor feudal, y a éste temblando de miedo en su silla. Debía moverse con cuidado, o todo volaría por los aires.

- ¡Mata a esta bestia, Hokage! – Le gritó el señor feudal, al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- Esa 'bestia' es mi novio – Le aclaró, acercándose con cuidado, sin tocar las colas del Kyuubi.

La novena cola atrapó con fuerza al rubio, casi asfixiándole al enroscarse en su cuerpo. Lo levantó y lo acercó al escritorio, para luego desvanecerse y quedar fijada a él, como imaginaba quería Kyuubi en ese minuto.

- Tranquilízate – le susurró al oído – Cálmate, ya estoy aquí – le abrazó del cuello, con cariño. No le importaba que hubiesen más personas mirándole – Vamos a solucionar esto, pero necesito que dejes tu rabia de lado, por favor – Suplicó, apretando un poco más su abrazo, sintiendo como poco a poco la densidad de su energía disminuía.

- ¡Aquí no hay nada que hablar! ¡Mátalo, es una orden! – Vociferó el señor feudal, golpeando la mesa.

- Si no te callas, habrá otro señor feudal muy pronto – siseó el rubio, haciendo que el noble se encogiera en la silla y se callara definitivamente.

- Naruto, enciérrame – le pidió el pelirrojo – No puedo controlarme aún. Por favor, enciérrame de nuevo – suplicó, cerrando sus ojos y levantando sus manos hacia los brazos del rubio, sujetándolos con fuerza.

- Tienes que controlarte. Así demostrarás que pueden confiar en ti, Kyuubi – dijo con voz serena y cargada de dulzura.

Al cabo de unos minutos toda su presencia se reducía a la oficina del Hokage, en completo silencio. Las siete colas se desvanecieron, haciendo caer en seco a los ANBU aún inconscientes, dentro de la técnica ilusoria del zorro.

Sasuke, Sakura e incluso Kakashi decidieron entrar a la oficina a ver la situación. Naruto seguía sin soltar al Kyuubi, quien parecía completamente dormido en los brazos del rubio, sentado en esa silla. La pelirosa se acercó a los consejeros y al señor feudal, para revisar su estado. Solo estaban consternados, por lo que sus traumas sería sicológicos nada más. Sasuke activó su sharingan y revisó los cuerpos de los ANBU, encontrando que estaban dentro de una ilusión. Decidió dejarlos así, mientras duraba la reunión pendiente entre ambos líderes del país del fuego.

- Ese demonio debería estar muerto o dentro de ti, Hokage – volvió a hablar el señor feudal, pero en un tono no tan duro como el anterior.

- Fue capaz de controlarse para no matarle, señor – le aclaró el rubio – Tres meses atrás no hubiese dudado en matarte a ti y a la mitad de la aldea de paso – lentamente fue soltando su abrazo del pelirrojo, quien descansaba después de todo.

- ¿Lo has domesticado? ¿A esa cosa? – Preguntó, curioso.

- Él no es un 'algo' – aclaró, algo molesto – ¿Cómo puedo convencerle que no es malvado? Atacó la villa siendo controlado por Madara, lo encerraron y nadie se ha dignado a comprenderlo –

Un silencio tenso volvió a posarse en la oficina, hasta que unos ligeros pasos interrumpieron, rompiendo la atmósfera. Eran los niños de antes, asomados por la única entrada.

- Niños, vayan afuera, con sus padres – les invitó Kakashi, al verlos ahí, con caras de preocupación.

- Queremos saber cómo está Kyuubi – dijo uno de los pequeños – Nos asustamos mucho, pero él nos protegió –

Eso sorprendió tanto al peligris como al señor feudal. Una bestia como aquella había protegido a un grupo de niños, dejando de lado a Naruto.

Una cola del Kyuubi se materializó cerca de ellos y los envolvió en lo que podía definirse como un abrazo. Todos los menores tomaron la cola para abrazarla y disfrutar del calor que les daba esa cola del zorro. Sonrieron y supieron que el zorro estaba bien y que no debían preocuparse.

- Creo que eso los deja más tranquilos, ¿No? – Sakura se acercó a los niños y éstos asintieron, enérgicos. Se fueron corriendo por las escaleras, a reunirse con sus padres, para contarles lo que había sucedido ese día.

Naruto se aseguró del estado de Kyuubi, encontrándolo profundamente dormido. Esa cola fue materializada desde sus sueños, sabiendo que el pelirrojo también estaba preocupado por los chicos.

- Creo que es hora de irme – dijo el aristócrata – Dejaré el asunto del Kyuubi en manos de la aldea – decidió, poniéndose de pie para salir de la oficina, con paso lento, firme y de alcurnia.

Kakashi le acompañó, junto con Sakura. El Uchiha se encargó de romper el genjutsu de los ANBU en el suelo, los cuales se retiraron a proteger al señor feudal. Cuando terminó, se quedó afirmado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

- Necesitarás otra puerta, dobe – bromeó el pelinegro.

- Te encargarás de buscarme una con buenas bisagras, y que no se destruya tan fácilmente, teme – le respondió, aunque era una orden escondida.

- Tsk… - chasqueó la lengua, retirándose del lugar a cumplir lo pedido por su rubio amigo.

Cuando Naruto sintió que nadie más se acercaría, decidió despertar al pelirrojo, sacudiéndolo ligeramente. No podía separarse, ya que éste seguía sujetándole los brazos.

- Mmm… ¿Naruto? – El nombre salió casi en un ronroneo - ¿Qué hora es? – se talló los ojos, soltando por fin al ojiazul.

- Solo dormiste diez minutos – le confirmó. Sintió como unos brazos lo abrazaban de la cintura y lo obligaban a sentarse en las piernas del pelirrojo - ¡Hey! No soy un niño – refutó, a modo de berrinche.

- Eres mí mocoso – respondió el pelirrojo - ¿Cómo están los niños? No recuerdo nada de cuando llegué a esta oficina – bufó molesto.

Naruto rió ligero, meneando la cabeza de forma negativa – Mejor que no lo sepas – se acercó para robarle un beso y morderle un poco el labio. Ahí se dio cuenta de algo – Se te ven más gruesas las marcas en tu cara – llevó su mano derecha hacia las marcas, tocándolas con suavidad – Ahora pareces más un zorro que yo – bromeó.

- Tú eres mi pequeño kitsune, Naruto – afirmó el abrazo, atrayéndole contra su pecho – Si hice algo que no debía, discúlpame –

- Nada, Kyuubi. No te preocupes – selló esa pequeña mentira con un beso, aprovechando el momento que tenían para ellos.

Luego se preocuparían por los rumores de la gente de la villa tras sentir al Kyuubi en cada rincón de la aldea. Esos rumores, quisieran o no, serían cierto: _El__ Kyuubi __estaba __libre __y__ se __quedaría __ahí, __por __un __largo __tiempo._

* * *

><p>Me agrada como quedó.Espero a ustedes también, y estoy pensando seriamente en la idea de hacer un Mpreg o no, ya que de por sí, me agrada incluir niños que dan vuelta de cabeza el mundo de la gente medianamente adulta. ¡Imagínense!<p>

¿Review? O hago que Kyuubi se coma a Naruto.


	4. Capítulo 4: Reencuentro

Bueno, he aquí la cuarta entrega. Este capítulo salió un poco más largo debido a que hay un poco más de acción. Además, empiezo ya a dar luces de las líneas generales de la historia y mis intenciones con el transcurso de "Crónicas de un Tormento". No todo puede ser color de rosa, y los humanos desconfiamos de todo aquello que nos ha dañado. Unos más que otros, cabe destacar.

Si el texto aparece así: - _Acá en cursiva y entre guiones_ - es porque son conversaciones mentales gracias al nexo que crea Kyuubi con Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de exclusiva autoría de Kishimoto y agradezco que así sea. O de lo contrario, me demoraría años en avanzar un capítulo.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas habían pasado desde el pequeño incidente del señor feudal en su oficina. Naruto se encontraba leyendo algunos reportes en su escritorio, con Kyuubi sentado en un sofá que obligó a traer para estar ahí, acompañándole. Y su pequeño desconcierto al leer el último informe no pasó desapercibido para el zorro, que leía algunos pergaminos de técnicas ninjas.<p>

- ¿Sucede algo, Naruto? – Preguntó, dejando de lado su lectura.

- Tendré que reunirme con Gaara – Soltó sin más, suspirando – Hay reportes de problemas en nuestras fronteras y parecen ser ninjas con el símbolo de Konoha en sus protectores – guardó el reporte en su escritorio - ¡ANBU! – Llamó, y un ninja enmascarado de su guardia apareció casi al instante – Llama a Sasuke y Sakura. Que se alisten para una misión, saldremos en una hora – Dada su orden, el ninja se retiró en una voluta de humo.

Naruto se puso de pie, quitándose el estrés al estirar sus brazos, haciendo crujir sus huesos del hombro y codo.

- Podemos hacer la misión los dos, Naruto. No es necesario que llames a todo el grupo – Justificó el pelirrojo, dejando de lado sus cosas para acercarse al rubio.

- Prefiero ir con ellos – Le miró con desconfianza – Tenemos una misión, tu querrás violarme – admitió con una risa de por medio – Además, son ellos o la guardia ANBU del Hokage. Ya sabes, esto de la orden del consejo hará que al más mínimo problema quieran encarcelarte – suspiró, abrazando al pelirrojo.

- Aunque no lo creas, tengo un ligero mal presentimiento de esta misión – Dijo el colorín, abrazando de vuelta al rubio - ¿Tienes un escuadrón de sellado? – Preguntó.

- ¿Yo? – Alzó una ceja – Conseguí los jutsus de sellado de mi clan, serán suficientes supongo – le miró con preocupación, recibiendo un corto beso en los labios.

- Más que suficiente – sonrió - ¿Nos vamos? –

No recibió respuesta, pero fue transportado de inmediato a la casa que compartía con el rubio. Aprender la técnica del Yondaime le fue muy útil a su rubio. Y a él le traían vagos recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo frente al padre del otro. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle arrebatado su familia, porque con gusto lucharía de nuevo con el rubio mayor si no le permitía acercarse a Naruto.

Tardaron media hora en recolectar todo lo que necesitaban, incluyendo algunas provisiones. Naruto iría en calidad de ninja durante el viaje, así que usaría un uniforme de batalla. Una camiseta negra ajustada, sobre la gabardina blanca con diseño de fuego en el borde inferior. Unos pantalones cómodos, ajustados y una pequeña katana que aprendió a usar con el tiempo, gracias a las clases que le pidió a Sasuke para aprender a usarla. El cabello amarrado en una coleta a la altura de su cuello, unos protectores en los brazos y al otro lado de la katana el gorro de Hokage al cinto.

Kyuubi, por su parte, prefería ir más cómodo. Sin una playera, solo usaba una chaqueta negra abierta, dejando al descubierto sus abdominales y pecho ligeramente trabajado. El cabello suelto y medianamente largo caía por su cuello. Un pantalón negro y el cinturón con el símbolo de la aldea en el centro. Usaría un bolsito para guardar sus kunais y shurikens, aunque no era amigo de utilizarlos, siempre podían ser útiles para distraer. Y dado su mal presentimiento, usaría unos guantes con sellos en el dorso.

Saltaron por los techos con rapidez y elegancia, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención. Unos cuantos pudieron divisarles, y al pasar cerca de una transitada calle, uno de los niños de la academia les reconoció.

- ¡Mucha suerte Hokage-sama! ¡Kyuubi-oniisan! – Les gritó, sonrientes, alzando su mano y agitándola. Los dos aludidos sonrieron y le devolvieron el saludo alzando sus manos.

Al llegar a la puerta, el Uchiha les esperaba recargado en un pilar, con su traje de ninja élite. No se molestó en saludarles, nadie más se acercaría a la puerta sabiendo que el zorro iría en una misión con ellos.

- ¡Hola! – Saludó la pelirosa al llegar corriendo – Disculpen mi atraso, debí dejar alguien cubriendo mi turno en el hospital – Se excusó, calmando su respiración luego de correr por todos lados buscando las cosas necesarias.

- No te preocupes, Sakura-chan – Sonrió el rubio – Bueno, la misión es de reconocimiento y limpieza. Nos encontraremos con Gaara posiblemente –

- ¿Con el Kazekage? – Preguntó la mujer ahí presente - ¿Tan importante es? –

- No del todo, pero aprovechando que debemos entregar los cuerpos, no es mala idea reunirme con él después de tanto tiempo – rió el oji azul, llevando sus brazos despreocupadamente atrás de su cabeza – Hora de irnos, el Kazekage nos pidió tardar lo menos posible – se pusieron en marcha luego de eso.

Iban saltando de un árbol a otro, en una velocidad que fácilmente les permitiría llegar antes del anochecer a la frontera de ambos países. El viaje era silencioso, excepto por la pareja que conversaba amenamente sobre los quehaceres de la casa de ambos.

- Y tu clon casi rompe toda la vajilla cuando lo abracé – rió Kyuubi.

- Cuando deshice al clon, pude ver que tenía ganas de hacerse desaparecer para no tener que lidiar con otro susto de esos – sonrió el rubio.

Sakura y Sasuke les escuchaban con calma. Ambos, a su manera de expresarse, estaban felices de que esos dos pudieran sobrellevar toda la carga que significaba estar junto al otro.

Ya casi al atardecer llegaron a un claro, no muy lejos de la frontera. Se establecerían ahí para descansar y preparar un pequeño campamento. Kyuubi sería el sensor del grupo, con un alcance de cien metros a la redonda, para darles tiempo suficiente de reaccionar. El Uchiha se encargaría de asegurar el perímetro y encontrar leña para la fogata. Sakura haría las tiendas de dormir, junto con Naruto.

La noche llegó y todos se encontraban comiendo alrededor del fuego, cortesía de una pequeña bola de fuego de Sasuke. Era la forma más rápida de encender una fogata cuando sólo encuentras leña húmeda.

- Sasuke, Sakura – les llamó el rubio – Vamos a hacer guardia en parejas, pero quiero que ustedes dos tengan una cola de Kyuubi pegada a ustedes, cada uno – les comentó.

- No somos ninjas sin experiencia, dobe – le rebatió el azabache, notoriamente molesto.

- Aumentará su velocidad de curación y si ocurre algo, Kyuubi nos podrá alertar a todos, además de reagruparnos si lo necesitamos – explicó – No es algo que quiera, teme – le rebatió, frunciendo el ceño.

El Uchiha bufó molesto. Finalmente accedió. Dos colas del Kyuubi se materializaron y envolvieron a ambos, para luego desaparecer. Ahora estaban todos ligados al zorro, de tal forma que contaban con él como centro del grupo.

La primera guardia la harían el azabache y la pelirosa, permitiéndole al Hokage y su acompañante dormir por algunas horas. Al llegar el cambio de guardia, Sakura fue a despertar a ambos, que dormían plácidamente abrazados. Por un minuto pensó en dejarlos descansar, pero Kyuubi la sintió cerca.

- Ya nos levantamos – le avisó el pelirrojo, asustándola ligeramente – Naruto, despierta – lo soltó del abrazo, haciendo que el frío se encargara de despertar al rubio.

El menor se acercó más al pelirrojo, buscando su calor. Finalmente se rindió, ante la insistencia del mayor porque se despertara.

- Ya voy – se talló sus ojos, bostezando.

Cuando salió de la pequeña tienda que compartía con el pelirrojo, Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban cada uno en sus respectivas tiendas descansando. Se acercó a la fogata, donde estaba el pelirrojo con una mirada pensativa, muy poco usual en Kyuubi.

- ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? – Le abrazó por la espalda, dejando caer su peso en él.

- Nosotros, los bijuu – dijo – No podemos morir como ustedes – cerró sus ojos.

- Entonces tratemos de ser felices la mayor cantidad de tiempo, juntos – Rodeó la distancia, para sentarse delante del pelirrojo y apoyarse en el pecho del mayor, mientras el otro le abrazaba. Una cola los envolvió, infundiéndoles un poco de calor mientras disfrutaban el uno del otro, en silencio mutuo – Te quiero, Kyuubi – murmuró el rubio, demasiado cómodo entre los brazos del zorro.

- Yo también, Naruto – le respondió, besándole el cuello.

Estuvieron pendientes del sector, sin descuidarse el uno al otro. Llegó la mañana y los primeros rayos del sol. Ambos miraban el amanecer, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Y decidieron despertar a sus compañeros, para iniciar el camino hacia la frontera y acabar con esa misión.

Pero el sentimiento de Kyuubi no se desvanecía.

Cuando terminaron de recoger todo y dejar todo en condiciones de que no pudieran rastrearles con facilidad, emprendieron camino a su misión. Tardaron menos de media hora en llegar y un grupo de ninjas de Sunagakure les esperaban, en compañía del Kazegake.

- ¡Gaara! – El rubio le reconoció de inmediato, saludándole y sonriéndole – No has cambiado – comentó, extendiéndole la mano.

- Tú tampoco, Naruto – le estrechó la mano, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del Kyuubi, cosa que puso en alerta a sus guardias y hermanos – Así que tú debes ser Kyuubi – dijo el de ojos agua marina.

- Y tú el Jinchuuriki de Shukaku – respondió el zorro.

- No lo es hace varios años – replicó Kankuro, siseando su respuesta.

- Un Jinchuuriki jamás deja de serlo, aunque estemos fuera de nuestros contenedores – le explicó al hermano del Kazekage – Él siempre será un contenedor, porque es compatible con Shukaku –

El tenso ambiente creado por Kyuubi era incómodo tanto para Naruto y sus amigos como para los acompañantes de Gaara. El rubio decidió romper el silencio.

- Bueno… La misión – se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de su amigo.

Gaara comenzó a explicar la situación, alejándose un poco con su amigo rubio, dejando en claro que sería una conversación de Kage a Kage. Estaban en la entrada del desierto, cuando Kyuubi sintió y entendió su mal presentimiento sobre aquella misión.

- ¡Reúnanse todos! – Vociferó, atrayendo la atención de todos, que no reaccionaban a su orden. Chasqueó la lengua y materializó las colas que tenían sus compañeros, empujándolos en contra de su voluntad hacia él. Naruto alcanzó a reaccionar y arrastró a Gaara por el aire, hasta llegar donde Kyuubi.

- ¡¿Qué te sucede? – Le recriminó el Uchiha, molesto por verse como un muñeco.

Un gruñido y la filosa mirada del zorro hacia un punto del desierto obligaron a todos a seguir el punto que tenía en la mira el pelirrojo. Gaara sintió como la arena del desierto parecía cobrar vida. Algo nada usual según recordaba.

- Naruto – le llamó su novio – Los bijuu no morimos, sólo reencarnamos en algún minuto – Soltó, tratando de explicarle la situación – No fueron ninjas de Konoha, es Shukaku –

Eso dejó en desconcierto a los ninjas de Suna, incluyendo al rubio y a Sakura con Sasuke. ¿Volverían a enfrentarse al bijuu de una cola? ¿Tendrían que sellarle nuevamente?

Gaara, sin duda alguna, era el más afectado. El motivo de su soledad, de su infancia, estaba frente a él nuevamente.

Una enorme montaña de arena se erguía a metros de ellos, creando una dantesca escena a los ojos del pequeño grupo de ninjas. Una cola, ese rostro y las marcas azules les decían claramente que se encontraban frente a la bestia con cola. No tenían oportunidad alguna, fue el pensamiento de la guardia del Kazekage.

- Naruto – le llamó Gaara – Necesitaremos refuerzos –

- No dejaré que vuelva a la villa solo – le replicó el zorro – Yo puedo detenerlo, Naruto puede sellarlo. Pero tendrás que ser su Jinchuuriki de nuevo –

Un rugido del Shukaku sacudió el ambiente, levantando una cortina de arena que impedía ver con claridad. Cerraron sus ojos para evitar quedar ciegos por culpa de la arena, cosa que aprovechó la bestia para abalanzarse sobre ellos.

Kyuubi liberó sus otras seis colas, poniéndolas como escudo para absorber el impacto que de seguro mataría a la mitad de ellos. En esa forma era consciente que le sería imposible darle batalla a un Shukaku sin dueño. Tendría que transformarse nuevamente en el zorro para enfrentarle en igualdad de condiciones.

- ¡Cuando se decidan a moverse espero hagan algo bueno! – Les gritó, quitándose sus guantes para lanzárselos al rubio - ¡Los necesitarás para devolverme a la normalidad! – Explicó, mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba con el manto del zorro.

En menos de un minuto, el Kyuubi de gran tamaño se enfrentaba al Shukaku en una batalla de bestias con cola. Al encontrarse en el desierto, el zorro tenía una desventaja de terreno sin precedentes, dificultándole el movimiento. Debía sacar al Shukaku de ahí para tener la posibilidad de enfrentarle y detenerle el tiempo suficiente mientras decidían qué hacer con él.

Sasuke, sin esperar orden alguna, liberó su Susano'o para ayudar en la batalla del zorro. Como ninja de Konoha debía proteger a su rubio amigo por muy torpe que fuera. Además, el torpe del novio de Naruto peleaba para defenderle a él y eso hería el orgullo de cualquier Uchiha.

- ¿Por qué Kyuubi tiene solo 3 colas? – Temari alertaba a Naruto de la peor de las situaciones que podría contemplar en esa situación.

El rubio formó tres sellos y obligó a la materialización de las colas del Kyuubi. Estaban unidas a Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke y a él. El poder del zorro estaba seis veces disminuido con tal de protegerles del Shukaku. Obviamente, las colas enroscadas al cuerpo de los Sabaku les asustaron, tratando de liberarse de ellas.

- No podrán soltarse, nos está protegiendo – Explicó raudo el oji azul – Gaara, jamás te obligaría a volver a ser el jinchuuriki de esa cosa, te daré tiempo para que lo pienses e intentaremos destruirlo, pero volverá y podrá ser más peligroso que ahora – La mirada fija y decidida del rubio le indicaba seriedad y madurez en esa atolondrada cabeza que normalmente tenía.

Ese era el Hokage de Konoha.

El Kazekage tendría que pensar rápido, o su mejor amigo saldría lastimado.

- ¡Llévame con Sasuke! – ordenó el rubio a todo pulmón, siendo jalado hacia la cabeza del zorro junto con el Uchiha y su Susano'o.

- ¿Algún plan? – Alzó una ceja el azabache.

- Viento y fuego, vamos a fundirlo. Ponle el Amateratsu también, deshace el Susano'o, Kyuubi se encarga de la defensa – Explicó el rubio, formando sellos con sus manos e inhalando aire fuertemente hacia sus pulmones, al igual que el azabache.

Kyuubi saltó y agarró con sus garras el cuerpo del Shukaku, aplastándolo contra la arena.

- Fuuton: ¡Eolo Shisoku-tachi no Odori!– **(*)**

- Katon: ¡Hikui Oka! – **(*)**

Aire y fuego se mezclaron, potenciándose uno al otro. La arena sobre el Shukaku y bajo él se fundía y ardía fuertemente. El fuego negro le alcanzó la cabeza, haciendo que se sacudiera con fuerza y vehemencia. El movimiento fue tan brusco que obligó a Kyuubi a soltarle, también por el calor que laceraba la piel de sus patas.

- ¡Golpéenlo! – Exclamó el zorro, para conseguir asestarle un golpe que le derribara. Sakura entendió que sería su misión, por lo que saltó y gracias al impulso de la cola de Kyuubi, la dureza de la arena fundida y la fuerza sobre humana de la pelirosa, el puñetazo al cuerpo del Shukaku le quitó el aire lo suficiente para mandarlo a un estado de semi inconsciencia.

La furia del Shukaku dispersó en un rugido las llamas del Amateratsu en su cabeza, pero los golpes y la intensidad del daño era demasiado para recuperarse tan rápido. Se desplomó jadeante sobre la arena, mirando con rabia a sus adversarios.

- Eres el más fuerte entre nosotros – soltó el bijuu – Fuiste dominado, me das pena – fueron sus palabras.

- Fui comprendido – respondió ante tal acusación – Y correspondido en un amor que Rikudou nos negó desde un principio. Eres el Shukaku, la bestia de los amores no correspondidos y los celos acumulados de la humanidad. Deberías entenderlo –

El Shukaku no respondió. Intentó levantarse, pero las tres colas del Kyuubi le apresaron y le lanzaron contra el duro terreno de la frontera de Konoha, para sacarlo del terreno arenoso que era su ventaja. El azote le hizo gemir de dolor nuevamente.

- Y sigo siendo el bijuu más poderoso, incluso con tres colas – añadió – Porque tengo a mi jinchuuriki y a sus amigos. Somos un equipo –

- ¡Mi jinchuuriki era un niño estúpido y egoísta! – Le rebatió con desdén, azotando su cola contra el suelo.

Algo en el pecho de Gaara se contrajo, sintiendo el dolor que tenía el Shukaku en ese minuto. Ahí comprendió que debía volver a ser el contenedor de esa bestia. Él era fuerte, había crecido y madurado lo suficiente para no volver a ser dominado por esa bestia. La arena de su calabaza salió del recipiente y le elevó por los aires, hasta quedar cerca de Naruto y sus amigos.

- Séllalo – fue su orden, directa y sin vacilación.

- ¡No lo hagas, Gaara! – Temari fue detrás de ellos, pero nada detendría al de ojos agua marina de cambiar su decisión.

Naruto respetó la decisión de Gaara. Formó con gran habilidad y destreza una serie de sellos, para finalizarlos con un susurro: "**Hakke**** no ****Fūin**** Shiki****"**

- _Naruto__… _- le llamó el zorro directamente a su mente.

- Sellaré el chakra del Shukaku en ti, Gaara – le explicó – Pero le daré forma humana, porque no quiero que vuelvan a señalarte como un monstruo – puntualizó.

El pelirrojo asintió. Se acercó a Naruto y permitió que éste posara una mano sobre su abdomen, formando el sello del círculo celestial, idéntico al del Uzumaki. El rubio saltó y posó su mano sobre un aprisionado Ichibi, gracias a las colas de su bijuu. La transferencia de chakra fue rápida e indolora. El cuerpo del Shukaku se fue reduciendo hasta quedar del tamaño de un humano de altura media.

- Usa mis guantes, podrás sellar su forma humana – explicó Kyuubi, siendo obedecido por Naruto. Se puso los guantes y sus manos sobre el bijuu. Un joven de tez morena con las marcas azules del Shukaku en su rostro, desnudo, inconsciente y en posición fetal estaba en el suelo. Naruto se quitó su gabardina para arroparlo y levantarlo de la superficie.

Kankuro y los ninjas de Suna se acercaron, viendo la escena. Más de uno quiso lanzarse sobre Naruto y quitarle al bijuu para matarle sin compasión. Pero la cola del Kyuubi que rodeaba a Naruto ahora se expandía y protegía al Shukaku de igual manera. Les sería imposible poder siquiera acercarse.

- _Naruto, __llevémoslo __a __Konoha_ – por el enlace mental, Kyuubi trataba de convencer al rubio – _Debemos__ enseñarle __a __vivir_ –

- _Le__ corresponde __a __Gaara __y__ su __aldea __hacer __eso_ – Contestó con tristeza – _Lo__ odiarán, __como __lo__ hicieron __contigo__…_ –

- _Soy __la __reencarnación __del __odio. __Pero __tú __no __me __odias, __y__ la __villa __poco __a__ poco __me __ha__ aceptado __gracias __a __ti, __Naruto_ – el Kyuubi, aún en su forma de zorro, se echó sobre la tierra, levantando un poco de polvo con su movimiento – _Shukaku __personifica __al __amor, __tenemos __que __enseñarle __a __vivir __con __el __cariño __de __una __familia. __Fuimos__ creados __de __la __misma __bestia, __somos __hermanos __aunque __no__ quiera __admitirlo_ –

- Entiendo… - murmuró el rubio – Nos llevaremos a Shukaku a Konoha, Kazekage – anunció con voz neutra y autoritaria, infringiendo una orden sobre su amigo.

- ¿Estás seguro? Podemos manejarlo en nuestra villa – Gaara, en vano, trataba de convencer a su amigo.

- Kyuubi y yo nos encargaremos de apaciguarlo. Le tiene mucho resentimiento a tu villa, y tu gente no lo aceptará –

- Muy bien… Pero iré a visitarlo una vez por mes – condicionó el pelirrojo.

- Que no sea un domingo – agregó el zorro, frunciendo el enorme ceño de su frente.

Naruto rió, recordando que ese día era sagrado para ambos. Nada de trabajo ni misiones, tampoco guardias cerca de ellos. Sólo eran ellos dos, y algunas veces los niños de la academia quiénes les visitaban y hacían una tarde de juegos y mucha comida.

- Kyuubi, ¿Puedes volver a tu forma? – Preguntó el rubio, saltando con fuerza para quedar nuevamente sobre la cabeza de éste, junto a Sasuke y Sakura.

- Dejé un par de guantes en casa, no puedo volver de otra manera – soltó casi en un gruñido, ofuscado por no traerlos consigo.

- Entonces nos vamos a la aldea – sonrió - ¡Gaara, te encargo el tema de los ninjas! – Le gritó con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro – Préstame un poco de chakra – le murmuró al zorro, con un tono cargado de dulzura.

- Todo el que necesites, mi querido Naruto – materializó las cosas que rodeaban a los ninjas de Suna y las removió, alzándolas para rodear al rubio.

En un parpadeo, todos ellos habían desaparecido, dejando al pelirrojo Kazekage tocándose el abdomen, sintiendo ese nuevo y conocido flujo de chakra en su interior. Era frío, tal como recordaba.

Naruto les transportó hacia el bosque cercano a la academia, a un costado de la aldea. Dado el tamaño del Kyuubi, muchos se sorprendieron de verle nuevamente, corriendo hacia el lugar para enfrentarle si era necesario. El zorro, al percatarse, volvió a echarse sobre el suelo, cruzando sus patas delanteras y dejando sus colas quietas, desperdigadas por el terreno.

- Sakura, cura a Shukaku de sus heridas, por favor. Iré a casa a buscar los guantes lo más rápido posible – posó al moreno sobre el suelo, envuelto en su gabardina. La pelirosa se acercó en silencio para empezar a infundir su chakra sobre el bijuu y curarle las heridas, aunque varias ya estaban del todo sanadas.

Naruto desató su gorro de Hokage y se lo entregó a Sasuke – Cuida que no toquen a Kyuubi, por favor – pidió.

El azabache asintió, recibiendo el gorro de Naruto. Le entregaba el mando de la villa por escasos minutos al que fue considerado el vengador y traidor más grande de los últimos años de la aldea de Konoha.

En el acto, Naruto volvió a desaparecer. Llegó a su casa y revolvió los cajones y el armario, buscando unos guantes con las mismas marcas que le había dado el Kyuubi en la misión. Dio vuelta los cajones sobre el suelo, aun cuando eso significaría ordenar todo de nuevo, pero no tenía mucho tiempo.

- _Naruto, __son __los __guantes __blancos __que__ me __regalaste __hace __un __mes_ – Kyuubi, por su contacto mental, le indicaba como buscarlos – _Están __en __la __caja__ en __que __venían, __debajo__ de __la__ cama_ – Naruto pudo jurar sentir el suspiro de resignación del pelirrojo, mientras sus mejillas se encendían al pensar la cara que pondría Kyuubi al ver el desastre que provocó.

- ¡Los tengo! – Exclamó alegre y aliviado, retirando la tapa de la caja de madera. Esos guantes se los había regalado antes de terminar la temporada de frío a su pelirrojo, aun sabiendo que no los necesitaba pues era un zorro por dentro.

Volvió a usar la técnica de su padre, regresando al bosque de la academia. Un grupo de ninjas estaba muy cerca de ellos, listos para atacar a su novio. Pero se detenían al ver a Sasuke con el gorro de Hokage sobre su cabeza frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados. El color blanco no combinaba bien con el azabache y sus ropas.

- Muchas gracias, Sasuke – se acercó y le quitó el sombrero para ponerlo sobre su cabeza – Definitivamente darías más miedo que Orochimaru de Hokage – se burló, poniéndose los guantes con cuidado para posar sus manos sobre Kyuubi.

- No menciones a esa serpiente… - entre dientes, el Uchiha se enojó y se esfumó del lugar en una voluta de humo. Cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Orochimaru una furia le invadía y ganas de matar a quien lo invocaba con solo decir su nombre. Pero a Naruto y Sakura eran los únicos que le permitían hablar de eso, porque siempre estuvieron ahí para él.

En menos de los que creía Naruto el Kyuubi volvió a su forma humana. Se encontraba en el suelo cuando logró introducir todo su chakra en su interior y almacenarlo correctamente. Se levantó del suelo y acomodó los huesos de sus manos, haciendo tronar sus articulaciones.

- ¡Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse! – Les gritó el pelirrojo a todos los ninjas esperando para darle un golpe. Los vio alejarse enfurruñados – Tsk… Trato de hacer una broma y se lo toman así – se ajustó la chaqueta y se quitó el polvo de sus ropas – Ya perdí un poco la costumbre de tener garras y hocico – se miró las manos y sus uñas, las cuales estaban un poco más crecidas que lo normal.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – La voz algo aguda y molesta del Shukaku les distrajo, acercándose a él. Intentaba alejar a Sakura. Recuperó la conciencia y se asustó de verse como humano - ¿¡Qué mierda me hiciste, Kyuubi? – Reclamó con furia, tomando la gabardina para cubrirse - ¿Dónde se metió ese zorro? ¡Te encuentro y te mato, desgraciado! – Vociferó a todo pulmón.

Una risilla escapó de la boca de Naruto, cubriéndose para no ser descubierto. Aunque en vano, ya que la mirada de Sakura y Kyuubi estaban en su nuca. Decidió acercarse al Ichibi – Me debes recordar, Shukaku. Soy Naruto y estás en la aldea de Konoha, bajo mi protección – le extendió su mano, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura del moreno.

El Shukaku miró desconfiado la mano del rubio, así que decidió mirarle a los ojos. No encontró rastro de maldad, incluso podía sentir que le estaba entregando un poco de cariño y compasión por su situación.

- Puedes confiar en mí, estás a salvo aquí. Igual que Kyuubi, ambos serán bijuus con forma humana en esta aldea – agregó el rubio, señalando al pelirrojo – Él es Kyuubi, mi novio – sonrió nuevamente, guiñándole un ojo al oji rubí, haciendo que tanto él como Sakura se sonrojaran por esa faceta tan despreocupada del rubio.

- ¡No le digas esas cosas a _Kaku_! – Le rebatió con evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué…? – La cara de Shukaku era de completo desconcierto - ¿Me llamaste _Kaku_, zorro bastardo? – Frunció el ceño, apretando sus manos en la gabardina que le cubría, levantándola ligeramente.

- Disculpen, creo que me retiro… - dijo Sakura, ya suficientemente sonrojada y avergonzada. Seguía siendo mujer y el cuerpo de Shukaku no estaba para nada fuera de forma, igual que el Kyuubi mostrando su pecho y abdomen marcado. Emprendió camino al hospital, donde de seguro sería más útil que en ese lugar.

- Sí, te he llamado _Kaku_, hermanito… - sonrió torcido el zorro, hincándose frente al Ichibi – Ahora serás mi hermano menor, te guste o no, nacimos del mismo monstruo – hizo referencia al Juubi – Escucha bien, Shukaku – se puso serio, haciendo que se le erizara la piel al moreno – Hemos sellado tu chakra en tu antiguo recipiente, el Kazegake, de Sunagakure. Contigo sólo quedará el chakra suficiente para invocar tu cola, regenerarte y hacer al menos dos clones – levantó su dedo índice y medio, para indicarle cuántos – Naruto es el Hokage de Konoha, yo soy su novio y vivimos juntos. Y para que sigas vivo, vivirás con nosotros y aprenderás a vivir. Si yo cambié, tú también puedes – le sonrió con calidez, llevando su mano al cabello dorado oscuro del Shukaku. Una fina línea de arena le rodeó la muñeca, jalándole sin fuerza lejos de la cabeza del moreno – No te haré daño, Shukaku. Controla tu fuerza, controla tus emociones. La arena te obedece, te protege, pero date cuenta quiénes quieren lastimarte y quiénes no – Suspiró resignado. La arena se dispersó de su brazo, permitiéndole finalmente acariciar al moreno.

- Te daré una oportunidad de enseñarme, Kyuubi. Si fallas, iré a matar a ese mocoso y recuperaré mi chakra, te lo aseguro – le agarró la mano con firmeza, le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos y luego la bajó avergonzada – Ahora, necesito ropa, no pretendo pasearme desnudo – se sonrojó.

_El reencuentro entre dos bijuus, entre dos amigos. Y próximamente, entre el Ichibi y su jinchuuriki. Tarde o temprano, Shukaku se daría cuenta que su destino actual es permanecer cerca de Sabaku no Gaara._

* * *

><p>¿Qué hará Gaara? ¿Logrará comprender a Shukaku? ¿El Ichibi podrá soportar vivir con esos dos, aún cuando son más ruidosos que un aserradero en faena cuando tienen relaciones sexuales?<p>

Todo eso y mucho más, en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Cambiaré la clasificación a K+! Ya empecé a utilizar un poco de lenguaje más pesado. Dejaré algunas aclaraciones:

**Fuuton: Eolo Shisoku-tachi no Odori**. Es una técnica de viento, se traduce como "Elemento viento: Danza de los hijos de Eolo". Técnica nivel Kage, Naruto debió aprenderla junto con casi todas las técnicas de tipo viento conocidas. Temari le ayudó en el entrenamiento y muchas técnicas que requieren un arma son solventadas por la katana que porta.

**Katon: Hikui Oka**. Técnica de fuego, se traduce como "Elemento Fuego: Llamarada descendente". Es una técnica de nivel Jounin, pero dado que es Sasuke, la eficacia y potencia es tanta como la de un Kage.

¿Review? ¡Me harán feliz, yay!


	5. Capítulo 5: Emociones

He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Debo admitir que me vi forzado a apresurar alguna situaciones que me encantaría profundizar más. Pero debido a mi mala, pésima y horrible costumbre de describir cada detalle, me imaginé sería un poco tedioso para los ojos. Traté de no alargarme mucho y he aquí el resultado.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es de autoría de Kishimoto y agradezco que siga siendo así. Al menos el capítulo que he visto hoy de Naruto me confirma algo: Ichibi y Kyuubi no se llevan bien. Y pueden comunicarse telepáticamente entre los bijuu.

Algunas aclaraciones en las notas finales.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente de la llegada de Shukaku, Naruto y Kyuubi le explicaban las normas generales de la casa y de la aldea, especialmente para los dos bijuus.<p>

- Nos levantamos a las siete de la mañana. Naruto debe estar en la torre del Hokage a las ocho y debo acompañarlo como su sombra – le dijo el pelirrojo mientras desayunaban.

- Considerando las reglas del consejo impuestas a Kyuubi, también tendrás que estar conmigo la mayor parte del día. Es eso o dejarte un sello para que no puedas usar tus habilidades como bijuu – condicionó el rubio.

- A media mañana salgo de la torre con un clon de Naruto para poder hacer los quehaceres de esta casa, por lo que tendrás que acompañarme –

- A medio día preparan el almuerzo y luego vuelven a la torre, para estar el resto de la tarde atendiendo los temas de la villa –

- Un escuadrón ANBU nos vigila siempre, excepto dentro de esta casa y de la torre –

Una a una, las condiciones le parecían cada vez más absurdas a Shukaku. Una vena comenzaba a palpitar en su frente.

- ¡Ya entendí! – Exclamó molesto, dejando su comida de lado – Vivimos como mascotas de este sujeto – señaló a Naruto, enojado.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, Kyuubi frunció el ceño – No somos sus mascotas, _Kaku_ – suspiró resignado el oji rubí – Si me muevo entorno a Naruto es porque quiero, y porque así puedo estar cerca de él –

- Yo no amo a tu pequeño mocoso, Kyuubi – replicó el moreno.

Kyuubi y Shukaku comenzaron una disputa de opiniones. Naruto suspiró y pensó que lo mejor sería asignarle un compañero al Ichibi. La pregunta era: ¿Quién lo aceptaría?

- Te asignaré un compañero, o una célula de tres ninjas – soltó el oji azul, callando a ambos bijuus de golpe – La única condición es que tengas una cola de Kyuubi contigo y nos comuniquemos telepáticamente entre los tres –

- ¡Naruto! – El pelirrojo iba a replicarle, pero Shukaku se le adelantó.

- Acepto, mejor eso a estar pegado a ustedes día y noche – puntualizó, volviendo a comer sus tostadas con mantequilla.

Para cuando salieron rumbo a la torre del Hokage, iban con un poco de retraso. Tuvieron que convencer a Shukaku que, para asignarle a algún equipo, debían primero evaluar a quiénes estaban disponibles y que fueran de la suficiente confianza para decirles que se trataba de un bijuu. Gracias a un rápido entrenamiento de Kyuubi, éste ya podía hacer varios jutsus de baja complejidad que podrían ayudarle demasiado en caso de una misión. Lograron descubrir que Shukaku podía servir de sensor, ya que detectaba las intenciones relacionadas al amor y cariño entre las personas: Naruto y Kyuubi le producían una extraña sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Eso serviría para detectar a los enemigos.

Cuando ingresaron a la torre del Hokage, específicamente a la oficina del rubio, se encontraron de frente con Suzaku y Byakko, el padre de Shikamaru y Sai, líder de los jounins y ANBU, respectivamente. Naruto suspiró sonoramente. Veía venir esa charla.

El rubio se acercó a la silla tras su escritorio y se dejó caer sobre ella. Kyuubi se lanzó en el sofá, tal fuera una cómoda cama. Shukaku se acercó al sofá y quitó las piernas del pelirrojo para poder sentarse en la otra esquina.

- Al menos los dos se sienten como en casa – bromeó Sai, con una burlona sonrisa en sus labios.

Y así comenzó el calvario del rubio, soportando las quejas del consejo, los sabios consejos del Nara y los molestos y doble sentido comentarios del pelinegro.

- Miren, lo haré muy sencillo – habló el rubio, tras una hora de no haber abierto la boca ni para decir pío – Aceptan a Shukaku como enviado de Sunagakure o estaremos declarándole la guerra a Gaara y toda su gente – Se acomodó en su silla, para apoyar sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza sobre sus manos – Matamos a Shukaku, muere Gaara. Sellamos a Shukaku, herimos a Gaara. Encerramos a Shukaku y cuando Gaara venga dentro de un mes, tendremos la guerra aquí adentro de la villa porque ahora tiene el chakra del Ichibi – miró directamente al consejo – Estará vigilado por Kyuubi, los tres nos comunicamos telepáticamente. Además, le asignaré una célula mientras se adapta a Konoha, piensen en él como un refuerzo militar –

- _No__ soy __un__ arma, __mocoso_ – replicó Shukaku en su mente.

- _Cállate,__ es __para __convencerlos_ – Kyuubi entendía los motivos de Naruto – _Esos__ viejos __piensan __en __nosotros __como __armas, __convéncelos __de __eso __y __dejarán __de __quejarse_ –

- _Esos __dos __sienten __amor __entre __ellos, __nada __más.__ El __resto __no __les __importa_ – aclaró Shukaku.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa al rubio. Se imaginaba algo entre sus dos consejeros. Suzaku, para ser mujer, era mucho menos evidente que Byakko, que algunas veces se quedaba ensimismado mirando a su compañera.

- ¿De qué te alegras, Naruto? – Le replicó la mujer, molesta por esa sonrisa sincera del rubio en un momento como ese.

- Shukaku dice que ustedes solo sienten amor por ustedes dos. Me causó gracia, lo sospechaba desde hace algún tiempo – Naruto volvió a sonreír cuando el tono carmesí inundó las mejillas de ambos consejeros – Él es un sensor como Kyuubi y yo, pero él lee las emociones relacionadas al afecto entre las personas – explicó calmado ante la insistente mirada del Nara.

- ¡Eres imposible, Naruto! Trae a las bestias que quieras, no volveré a preocuparme por los monstruos que traigas, ¡Eres imposible, Hokage! – Suzaku dio media vuelta y salió rauda de la oficina, acompañada de Byakko que ni se despidió, pero tampoco emitió juicio alguno.

- ¿Te parece si buscamos las reencarnaciones de nuestros hermanos, _Kaku_? – Pronunció el pelirrojo.

- Cállate. Y deja de llamarme así, zorro bastardo – el tono de Shukaku era entre afecto y molestia.

- Naruto, quiero recomendarte una célula al que Shukaku podrá ser de mucha utilidad – el padre de Shikamaru era muy rápido pensando – Déjale con Konohamaru –

El Hokage alzó una ceja, pero su sonrisa indicaba que había captado la intención tras eso. Prefirió no pensarlo, para evitar le descubrieran.

- _Ocúltalo __de __Shukaku,__ yo__ ya __leí __lo __que __piensas, __Naru_ – le picó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué? – Se quejó el moreno – Ustedes son un dolor de cabeza. Los mataré, juro que lo haré… - murmuró enfurruñado, sin creerse ni él mismo el juramento.

El líder de los jounins se despidió. Sai mencionó algo de buscar a los nuevos compañeros del mapache, corriendo luego de hacer su broma tras sentir el aura malévola del Ichibi.

Naruto abrió el cajón de su escritorio, extrayendo un lápiz y un pergamino, además del sello del Hokage para validar las órdenes escritas por él. Trazó letras y letras, redactando lo que parecía una carta. Kyuubi decidió que lo mejor sería leer un rato, mientras llegaban los próximos visitantes a la oficina. Shukaku le imitó, cogiendo el primer libro que tuvo enfrente: Técnicas de jardinería y botánica aplicada a la medicina.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta fue golpeada. El rubio dio permiso de entrar y vio a Konohamaru con sus amigos enfrente de ellos, nerviosos ante la intimidante mirada del moreno desconocido para ellos.

- _Son__ unos __mocosos__… _- discrepó mentalmente Shukaku.

- Serán tus compañeros, no te quejes. Son un buen equipo – Explicó el rubio en voz alta, recibiendo miradas confusas de su pequeño alumno y sus acompañantes – Les presento a su nuevo compañero, Shukaku. El bijuu de una cola – le lanzó el pergamino que oficializaba el trámite al pelinegro con bufanda, quien lo recibió desconcertado.

- ¿Quién? – Konohamaru se atrevió a hablar.

- Shukaku. Ichibi – Señaló el rubio al mencionado – Su chakra demoniaco está sellado en Gaara, así que no podrá dañarlos seriamente – puntualizó Naruto.

El bufido molesto salió de la garganta de Shukaku. ¡Era un jodido bijuu! Él no era ningún niñero de mocosos ruidosos hormonales y niñitos de mamá. No lo aceptaba, era ilógico e impensable que su situación era esa.

- Hola, soy Konohamaru. Nieto de Sandaime y futuro Hokage de Konoha – El muchacho se acercó y le extendió su mano, sonriéndole.

Shukaku se rindió. Sin cuestionar, sin siquiera importarle quién era. Esos tres jóvenes le tenían miedo, pero sentía esa confianza y primera muestra de cariño como compañeros que serían. Extendió su mano, avergonzado, estrechándola con fuerza.

- Shukaku – soltó enfurruñado, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, imperceptible excepto para Kyuubi y Naruto, quienes dejaron de sentir el rechazo del Ichibi.

Si bien eran compañeros, no estaban libres de problemas, disputas y malos entendidos. Shukaku acababa de nacer como humano, y con ellos aprendería el valor del compañerismo, el sentido que tiene dar la vida por los demás, con tal de no perder a quiénes aprendes a valorar.

* * *

><p>El mes pasó rápido tanto para Naruto como para su novio y el Shukaku. Vivían bajo el mismo techo, compartían el mismo hogar. Pero el momento de independizarse había llegado para el moreno.<p>

- Naruto – Shukaku rara vez le llamaba por ese nombre al rubio, más que nada porque significaba confianza entre ambos – Quiero vivir solo – soltó sin más en medio de la cena, haciendo que el oji azul se atragantara con el ramen que tragaba en ese segundo.

- ¿Qué? – Alzó una ceja – Digo, ¿Estás seguro? – Cambió su pregunta – Si te molesta algo, podemos solucionarlo – se apresuró en decir.

Naruto sintió, en lo profundo de su ser, que había fallado. Un sentimiento de culpa le envolvió, queriendo negarse a la petición de Shukaku.

- No es eso, niño – dejó con calma sus palillos sobre su tazón. Extrañamente, al moreno también le gustaba el ramen – este último mes he aprendido mucho gracias a ustedes dos – admitió con cierta vergüenza – Pero ustedes son una pareja, deben tener su propio espacio y yo debo aprender a valerme por mí mismo – suspiró.

- No sé si alegrarme o sentirme triste por tu decisión, _Kaku_ – Bromeó el pelirrojo.

- Alégrate, podrás tener sexo con Naruto sin taparle la boca para que no los escuche – un comentario mordaz que provocó el sonrojo máximo del rubio.

- ¿Podemos hablarlo mañana? – Preguntó Naruto – Es la visita de Gaara y no quisiera volverme loco por tu cambio de casa y las preguntas del Kazekage – Explicó, tratando de esconder su mirada.

- Sobre eso… Quiero irme con mi jinchuuriki. Quiero vivir en Sunagakure – El moreno retomó su comida, con parsimonia.

- Bueno… Dejemos que Gaara decida entonces. Si no acepta, te enviaré en una misión de tres meses a su aldea, junto a tus compañeros –

- Muchas gracias, Naruto –

La conversación finalizó ahí. Dieron gracias por la comida unos minutos más tarde, retirándose cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones. Obviamente, Kyuubi compartía la suya con Naruto. Tras cerrar la puerta, el pelirrojo cargó al rubio a la cama y le dejó caer, lanzándose sobre el menor.

- Lo extrañarás – Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación clara del oji rubí.

- Sentiré muy vacía esta casa, es sólo eso –

- Cerré el nexo mental de Shukaku, no te preocupes por lo que piensas de él, sólo dilo y descárgate, Naruto – el pelirrojo le mordisqueó suavemente el cuello, tomando una gran bocanada de aire impregnado al perfume de Naruto.

- Sentí que criaba a un niño. Es como si mi hijo se fuera de mi lado. Shukaku tiene la forma de un adulto, como tú. Pero enseñarle a vivir fue algo nuevo, distinto a lo tuyo. A ti te amo, a él lo quiero como un hijo –

- Si quieres un hijo, podemos arreglarlo. Tu vientre me almacenó, tiene la capacidad de tener a otro huésped – admitió, sorprendiendo al rubio con sus palabras – Era un pequeño secreto que te guardaba, pero no iba a revelarte algo sin estar seguro que de verdad lo quisieras – llevó su mano derecha hasta el vientre de Naruto, tocando el sello por sobre la ropa – Tus padres dejaron muchas variantes en tu sello. Y has traspasado la misma capacidad a Gaara – acarició en forma circular el sello, sin llegar a activarlo.

- Kyuubi… - murmuró el rubio, entre sollozos contenidos - ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Debiste decírmelo! – Exclamó entre enfado y rabia por una noticia oculta por tanto tiempo.

- ¡Callaos y haced vuestro hijo cuando no esté! ¡Quiero dormir! – Un golpe a la muralla propinado amablemente por Shukaku les quitó toda inspiración de seguir adelante. Decidieron dormir y descansar.

El día que les esperaba sería un tanto largo y complicado.

* * *

><p>- Irán a recibir al Kazekage a la puerta principal y le escoltarán hasta que llegue a esta oficina – Ordenó el rubio a Konohamaru y Shukaku, además de los dos amigos del pelinegro – En refuerzo tendrán a un escuadrón ANBU vigilando el perímetro. Shukaku, tu rango sensorial será de doscientos metros, mientras que el de Kyuubi será de cinco kilómetros desde esta torre – especificó, sorprendiendo a ambos bijuu – Hay reportes de escaramuzas cerca y quiero evitar cualquier intento de entrada ilegal a Konoha. Pueden retirarse – puntualizó, dejando sólo a Kyuubi en su oficina.<p>

- ¿Estás seguro que quieras mi rango por tantos kilómetros? – Cuestionó el oji rubí que ese día portaba una yukata roja muy sencilla y cómoda, además de calzar sandalias.

- Quiero que vigiles a Gaara principalmente. Si algo le va a suceder a Shukaku, lo arrastras hacia acá – le explicó el rubio – Gaara es mi mejor amigo, la persona en quien más confío. Pero sigue siendo el Kazekage y su aldea puede decidir lastimar a Shukaku y eso no lo permitiré – su mirada era firme y decidida.

Kyuubi suspiró y se acomodó en el sofá para descansar y tener su actividad sensorial tal como había pedido su rubio.

Shukaku, en algunos minutos, había llegado con su grupo a la entrada. Sintió como Kyuubi invadía su radio sensorial y lo traspasaba más allá de la salida. Seguramente detectaría primero a su jinchuuriki. El Ichibi no era estúpido. Sabía muy bien que si Kyuubi detectaba la más mínima sensación de odio, lo arrastraría sin remedio por toda la aldea hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage. Tenía ganas de liberarse de esa cola, pero la suya no tenía la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo.

- _Ya__ vienen, __estaré__ alerta_ – le advirtió el zorro por el nexo mental. Al menos no había rastro de odio.

En dos minutos más, Shukaku podía sentir tres presencias conocidas en su rango. Y una de éstas estaba muy ansiosa de verle.

- ¡Ya llegaron! – Exclamó Konohamaru - ¡Temari nee-san! – Saludó efusivo el pequeño, agitando su brazo. Recibió un saludo de vuelta, haciéndole suspirar enamorado.

_Amor __no __correspondido. __Y__ tú __sientes __admiración__ por__ ella,__ que__ raya__ en__un__amor__i nfantil_. Ese fue el frío análisis de Shukaku hasta el arribo de sus visitas.

- ¿Infantil? – Preguntó el Kage, sobresaltando al moreno.

- Olvidé cerrar nuestro nexo mental. Ahora que estamos cerca podemos oír lo que piensa el otro – explicó el oji dorado – Bienvenidos a Konoha, seremos sus escoltas hasta la torre del Hokage, quien espera vuestra visita – Tanto el moreno como sus jóvenes compañeros se inclinaron levemente en una reverencia.

Kankuro tenía su quijada casi por el suelo. Temari prácticamente tenía sus ojos fueras de sus cuencas. Gaara alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Naruto realmente le había instruido bien como ninja de su aldea y Shukaku le obedecía sin chistar.

- Kakuro, Temari – les llamó el pelirrojo – Vayan con los niños a donde Naruto. Déjenme a solas con Shukaku – ordenó. Dirigió su mirada hacia unos árboles y techos de viviendas – Los ANBU también – siete ninjas salieron de sus escondites para presentarse ante el Kazekage – El que está bajo suelo también – El octavo le escuchó, saliendo desde la tierra a unos metros de ellos.

Todos le obedecieron, dejando a solas a bijuu y jinchuuriki. Un tenso ambiente, un incómodo silencio. Una falta de movimiento de parte de ambos.

- Vendrás a Sunagakure, he convencido al consejo de permitir estés allá por tres meses – reveló el menor.

- Ya lo sabía. Tu felicidad y tus pensamientos eran tan fuertes que pude sentirlos hace dos días – el moreno sonrió – Naruto me enseñó… Que los errores se pueden enmendar – murmuró, desviando su mirada hacia la muralla de la aldea – Quiero demostrarte que puedo ser tu bijuu y ayudarte en la villa – Cerró los ojos y sintió su rostro subir de temperatura. Estaba realmente avergonzado.

Gaara soltó una risilla, que atrajo la atención de Shukaku tanto para mirarle – Naruto tiene el poder de cambiar los corazones de todos – explicó.

La arena de la calabaza de Gaara salió y se juntó delante de ellos, en lo que parecía una plataforma. Shukaku subió en ella y le extendió una mano al pelirrojo – Vamos donde el mocoso, ya quiero irme – una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios – También puedo controlar la arena a voluntad – explicó tras la mirada de sorpresa del pelirrojo.

Al final del día, Gaara ya había convencido a su rubio amigo que se llevaría a Shukaku por tres meses. Sería su protegido y no permitiría que dañaran al bijuu, aunque éste aseguraba que no necesitaba de ellos para defenderse. Ambos jinchuurikis le miraron. Luego siguieron discutiendo sobre la seguridad del moreno, quién fue olímpicamente ignorado.

Avanzarían por la noche, aprovechando el rango sensorial del Ichibi no tendrían problemas con las emboscadas. Al llegar a la puerta principal, cuatro colas del Kyuubi les impedían salir. Se giraron y encontraron a Naruto. El rubio controlaba esas colas para evitar que salieran.

- Yo… Quería desearles un buen viaje – apenado, el oji azul bajaba la vista. De seguro notarían que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡Hey! No es… - Kankuro iba a reclamarle, pero una mano de Gaara le hizo callar. El pelirrojo comprendía por lo que pasaba Naruto. O al menos intentaba entenderlo.

Shukaku se acercó al rubio hasta quedar frente a él. Le abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el cabello - Gracias, Naruto – le susurró con cariño – Volveré, no te preocupes – sonrió, sintiendo un sollozo de parte del rubio – Y cuando vuelva, quiero verte más gordo – bromeó, soltando su abrazo y alejando el cuerpo del rubio, el que estaba sonrojado.

Naruto sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Sonrió como solía hacerlo, radiante y cálido, tal como Shukaku prefería recordarle mientras duraba su viaje. Formó un sello y la cola que rodeaba a Shukaku apareció. Sorpresa fue la del moreno al ver que era Naruto quien le vigilaba, no Kyuubi.

- Fue la cola de Kyuubi por un día. Luego decidí que fueran las mías, aunque puedo controlar solo cinco – le explicó luego de desenvolverlo – Vete, o quizás vaya detrás de ustedes hasta dejarlos en Suna – bromeó para luego empujarle con cuidado hacia sus acompañantes de viaje.

El Hokage se quedó en la entrada por una hora, viendo la ruta que habían tomado sus amigos. Si seguía tardándose más sólo preocuparía más a Kyuubi, además que debía enviar a la guardia de nuevo, ya que los había relevado mientras él estuviera por ahí.

- Ya llamé a los guardias. Vine a buscarte – la voz de Kyuubi le sacó de sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo le observaba con detenimiento. De seguro notaría los ojos hinchados y ligeramente rojos de Naruto, quién se empeñaba por tratar de ocultarlo.

Kyuubi le abrazó y lo levantó del suelo. Lo llevaría acunado hasta la casa que compartían. Naruto no se quejó, quería sentirse querido para compensar ese pequeño vacío.

_Cuando volvieran a verse, sería un emotivo reencuentro para Shukaku y para Naruto._

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones: Un mes donde Shukaku estuvo rodeado por dos personas muy "de piel". Konohamaru y Naruto le enseñaron el valor de la amistad y el sentido de protección de un compañero. Si consideramos la naturaleza del Ichibi, éste es un perro-mapache que vive de todo lo contrario. Es muy susceptible a las emociones cálidas.<p>

¿Review? He respondido los reviews que he podido. Si alguien quiere ver algo en particular, es libre de escribirlo. ¡Soy todo ojos a sus sugerencias!


	6. Capítulo 6: Tiempo

Aunque no quiera admitirlo, este capítulo resultó demasiado largo, a comparación de los anteriores. Ya que alguien me pidió especificar un poco más, creo que poco a poco iré introduciendo mi forma de escribir y relatar. Espero no se les haga demasiado pesado.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Ahora, el único que sí entra en esta categoría, es Kazuki.

* * *

><p>- Qué problemático… - refunfuñó Shikamaru, sentado en la silla de Naruto, en el puesto de Hokage.<p>

El rubio había asignado a un grupo de ninjas de su plena confianza a hacer sus labores como Hokage, tras la insistencia de Kyuubi por dejarle en reposo absoluto en casa, sin labores de oficina ni tomar un pergamino relacionado al trabajo.

- ¿¡Cómo demonios Naruto hacía todo este trabajo él sólo? – El Inuzuka se revolvía los cabellos al ver tanto papeleo acumulado – Política, misiones, economía, diplomacia… ¡Me volveré loco! – Kiba se lanzó sobre el sofá, con un colapso mental.

- Se lo debemos, Kiba – murmuró Hinata, con algunos papeles en una mesita de centro – Sólo será por tres meses – volvió su mirada a algunos pergaminos, tratando de comprender la complejidad de éstos.

- ¡Tiene suerte que su embarazo sea tan corto! – Replicó el castaño.

- Deja de quejarte y trabaja, cara de perro – Sasuke estaba dentro del grupo a cargo de la aldea, por estricta orden del Uzumaki.

Decidieron dividirse el trabajo acorde a sus aptitudes. Naruto los había elegido por lo mismo, así que seguirían su plan. Sasuke y Sai estarían a cargo de todo lo relacionado a las misiones y seguridad de la aldea.

Shikamaru llevaría los asuntos diplomáticos –_que__catalogó__como__problemáticos_- además de ser el portavoz de las decisiones. Hinata se llevaba bien con los números, así que trataría de mantener estable la economía y mejorarla dentro de lo que pudiera. Aunque Naruto no lo hacía para nada mal, ya que había conseguido un aumento de ingresos muy importante y mejorar las relaciones con todas las villas.

Kiba, por mucho que discutieron, sería el encargado de todas las quejas y sugerencias de la villa que llegaran a la torre. Buscaría la forma de solucionar y arreglar lo mejor que pudiera el lugar donde vive.

La visita de una rana los sacó de su concentración habitual. Llevaba consigo un mensaje de parte del rubio para sus amigos:

"_¡Lamento__ todos __los __problemas!_

_Kyuubi __no __me __deja __salir __de __casa __ni __usar __mi __chakra. __Esta__ rana __vino __por __encargo __y __algunas __provisiones,__ así __que __aproveché__ de __pedirle __les __llevara __mi __mensaje.__ Si __el __trabajo __es __muy __duro, __no__ duden__ en__ venir __a__ visitarme.__ ¡Me__siento__un__inútil!_

_Díganle a Sasuke que no sea un teme cabeza dura. Y a Kiba que le daré vacaciones si no se queja. Trataré de convencer a Kyuubi que no estoy inválido. Espero visitarlos dentro de poco._

_¡Muchas __gracias!_"

- Ese dobe… - Sasuke arrugó el papel que tenía en sus manos, apretándolo con fuerza como si fuera la cabeza del rubio.

- ¡Vacaciones! – Kiba saltó del sofá de cabeza a los pergaminos, buscando el archivo con todas las papeletas que llegaban a la torre.

- Sigue siendo problemático… - se quejó el Nara.

* * *

><p>Al cabo de un mes, la casa debía ser reabastecida con provisiones. Kyuubi no quería dejar a Naruto solo en casa, así que se escabulló en silencio mientras el rubio dormía con dirección al mercado. Suerte tener la cartera del menor, le ayudaría a comprar lo que faltaba. Él, al ser un zorro demoniaco, no tenía derecho a un pago aún.<p>

Cuando llegó, un montón de aldeanos vociferaban sus ofertas e incitaban a sus clientes a comprar en sus puestos. Se acercó a un puesto con frutas, necesitaría de muchas para mantener una dieta equilibrada en su pequeño kitsune.

- Deme dos kilos de manzanas, por favor – Pidió amable al dueño que atendía. Éste le miró de pies a cabeza, reconociéndole de inmediato. Las orejas del Kyuubi le delataban.

- No le vendemos a monstruos, lárgate – el veneno en su voz no iba a herir a Kyuubi.

Al zorro no me importaba en lo absoluto lo que pensaran de él. Podían negarle lo que quisiera, no iba a enfadarse. Pero esta vez se trataba de Naruto, el Hokage de esa villa. El portador de su hijo, el descendiente y la luz en los ojos del rubio. No permitiría que le negaran el alimento a su familia.

- Le pagaré el doble, pero deme un kilo de manzanas, por favor –

- ¡No te venderé nada, bestia! – Vociferó fuerte el comerciante, llamando la atención del resto de sus compañeros, quienes le apoyaron en su decisión.

- A mí no me des nada, pero quiero esas manzanas para Naruto. Yo no necesito comer, me alimento del odio de las personas. Ustedes me odian, yo me doy un festín – entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó al hombre que palideció ante la cercanía - ¿Me odias? Perfecto, esta noche dormiré con el estómago lleno. Pero tu Hokage se alimenta con comida real. El hijo que espera tu Hokage también se alimenta con comida – Siseó con maldad pura, haciendo que una de sus colas se materializara y apuntara peligrosamente a la cabeza del sujeto.

- ¡Qué estás haciendo, Kyuubi! – La voz de Naruto le obligó a alejarse del comerciante, quien ya estaba al borde un colapso nervioso.

- Comprando algunas cosas – Respondió en tono neutro, tratando de olvidarse del mal trago.

- ¿Tenías que intimidar al comerciante? – El oji azul alzó una ceja – Si quieres conseguir una rebaja, simplemente pídelo con una sonrisa – le regañó con cariño - ¿Qué comprabas? – Preguntó.

Algunos murmullos generalizados daban cuenta de la llegada del Hokage al mercado, haciendo que todo el ambiente cambiara a uno más ameno y agradable.

- Algunas manzanas – Kyuubi sabía que el tono de su voz no era el normal, pero necesitaba calmarse o de seguro terminaría matando a todos los aldeanos del lugar.

- ¡Manzanas! ¿Cómo sabes que tengo ganas de comer manzanas? – Naruto hacía el papel de novio comprensivo, aunque sabía muy bien lo que sucedía. A Kyuubi no querían venderle nada, aunque fuera su pareja – Señor, me llevo dos kilos de manzanas, por favor – pidió amable, sonriente.

- Cla-Claro… - Tartamudeó, eligiendo las mejores que tenía a su disposición y entregándoselas al rubio – No te preocupes, son un regalo – Trató de sonreír nervioso cuando vio que Kyuubi estaba abriendo la cartera para pagarle.

- ¿En serio? – Imitó un tono de sorpresa, recibiendo gustoso las dichosas frutas - ¡Muchas gracias'ttebayo! – Se acercó a su novio y le extendió la bolsa. Le dolían sus articulaciones y cargar un peso como ese sólo empeoraría su condición actual.

"_Sé__ muy__ bien __lo __que __sucede.__ Por __eso __hago __yo __las __compras_"

"_No __me __importa __lo __que __digan __de __mí, __Naruto. __Pero __tú__ no __te__ alimentas__ como __yo, __nuestro__ hijo __tampoco.__ ¡Que __me __odien! __¡Me__ da __igual!_" La furia del Kyuubi era palpable incluso cerca de ellos.

"_No __todos __saben __que __eres __mi __novio, __Kyuubi_" Le tranquilizó el rubio, mientras seguían comprando lo que necesitaban.

La conversación llegó hasta ahí. Terminaron sus compras y se alejaron del mercado. El hombre de las frutas se encargó de diseminar la información: El Hokage tenía por novio a la bestia de nueve colas, y esperaba un hijo de éste.

En cosa de minutos, la villa entera sabía de la condición del rubio. En menos de veinticuatro horas, los demás Kages estaban enterados. En dos días, todos los habitantes de los países colindantes al país del fuego sabían que pronto nacería el hijo del Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>- ¡Tengo que ir a verle! – Reclamó Shukaku a su jinchuuriki.<p>

- No puedes – respondió Gaara impasible, siguiendo con su papeleo, por décima vez.

- ¡No entiendes! Naruto debe estar por finalizar su embarazo. Sólo tarda tres meses en gestar, no puedo esperar a terminar mi estadía acá – explicó con premura – Su hijo podrá reemplazar a un bijuu si Kyuubi le dejó algunas colas, no podrán controlarle a menos que esté ahí – se puso frente al escritorio, logrando que el Sabaku le dirigiera la mirada.

- ¿Un bijuu? – Alzó una ceja - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Se molestó – Dudo que Kyuubi le desee eso a su hijo, de todas formas – suspiró resignado, dejando de lado su pergamino.

- Necesito un poco de mi chakra, Gaara – le pidió – Tengo que contactarme con el ocho colas, tengo entendido que está encerrado aún – planteó.

- Sí, es el bijuu de la aldea de la nube. Fue el maestro de Naruto cuando aprendió a controlar al nueve colas – explicó el pelirrojo, llevando su mano al abdomen - ¿Podré saber lo que hablarán? –

- Sí, pero necesito que sea rápido – Shukaku estaba realmente impaciente. Gaara deslizó su mano bajo su chaqueta y playera, hasta tocar el sello con sus cinco dedos y girarlo en noventa grados. Un cuarto del chakra sería suficiente, estimó.

Shukaku logró sentir como recuperaba parte de su energía, logrando que sus pupilas se dilataran y contrajeran con el repentino golpe de chakra.

"_Hachibi, __contéstame.__ Hachibi, __sé __que __estás __ahí, __responde_"

"_¿Ichibi?_" Respondió el pulpo con cara de toro "_¿Estás __vivo? __¿Qué__ demonios __sucede?_"

"_¡Hey!__ Sal __de __esta __frecuencia, __es __personal_" La voz de Bee interrumpía a ambos bijuu.

"_Cállate, mocoso_" Replicó Shukaku, recibiendo una mueca de reproche de parte de Gaara "_Oh, __está __bien. __Soy __Shukaku, __el __bijuu__ de __una __cola. __Estoy __en __Sunagakure,__ tengo __forma __humana __igual __que __Kyuubi__ y__ reviví __hace __dos __meses __aproximadamente_" Explicó rápido "_Ahora __necesito __que __me __respondas __algo,__Hachibi_"

"_¿Humano?__ ¿Kyuubi?__ ¿Qué__ hizo __Naruto __ahora?_" Intuyó el pulpo, llevando su enorme mano al cuerpo y boca de su contenedor.

"_Han __usado __el __espacio __de __huésped__ para __tener __a__ su __hijo. __Naruto __debe __tener __dos __meses __y __medio __de __embarazo_"

"_Debe__ estar __por __nacer__…_" Murmuró el pulpo. Ahí cayó en cuenta e hicieron realidad las sospechas del Ichibi "_¡¿Y __pretende __controlarlo __él __sólo? __¡Es __imposible! __¡Irán__ todos __a__ evitar __perder __su __rango! __¡Kyuubi __debería __ya __habernos __llamado!_" Exclamó furioso, con el enorme entrecejo fruncido.

"_Entonces __es __cierto. __Tenemos__ que __proteger __a __Naruto __y__ a __su __bebé. __Kyuubi __no__ podrá __controlarse__ así__mismo,__ terminará __matándolos __a __todos_"

"_¿Por__qué? __Necesito __me __lo __expliquen_" Interrumpió la voz de Gaara en todo el nexo.

"_El __nacimiento__ de __un __bebé __normalmente __es __algo __bueno,__ pero __el __nacimiento __del __hijo __de__ un __bijuu, __especialmente __el __de __Kyuubi,__ trae __mucho__ odio __hacia __ese __recién __nacido_" Explicó Hachibi, tratando de no olvidar detalle alguno "_Kyuubi __es __el __bijuu __que __se__ alimenta __del __odio __de __las __personas. __Será __una __sobrecarga __por __donde __se __vea, __tanto__ que __es __capaz__ de__ olvidar __quién __es __y __atacar __a __todos. __La __Bijuudama__ de __Kyuubi __puede__ arrasar__ con __tres__ países __enteros_"

"_En__ el __pasado __pude __detener __a __Kyuubi__ yo __sólo, __pero __no __me __importaba __matar __gente_" Interrumpió Shukaku "_Ahora __tenemos __que __proteger __a __Naruto __mientras __se __le __extrae __a __ese __bebé. __Si __logró __liberar __a __Kyuubi __es __porque __su __cuerpo __resiste,__ pero __necesitará __asistencia __médica_"

"_Kyuubi __le __curó __con __el __sello __abierto, __según __me __contó __Naruto__" _añadió Hachibi_ "__Pero __sin __él, __no __creo __que __pueda __lograrlo_"

"_Naruto__ lo __soportará, __tenemos __que __llevar __un __equipo __médico_" Planeó el pelirrojo.

"_Necesitaremos __médicos __y __todos __los __ninjas __posibles.__ Este __pequeño __bebé __podrá __invocar __a __todos __los __bijuu, __obligándolos __a__ luchar __por __mantener __su__ posición. __Intentarán __asesinarlo __a__ toda __costa_" El ocho colas no tenía que ocultar nada "_Shukaku, __tendremos__ que __llevar __a __Naruto __a __un __lugar __desolado, __será __peligroso __que __lo __tenga __en __Konoha_"

"_La__ zona __norte __del __país __de __aguas __termales, __¿Puedes __acondicionarlo?_"

"_Déjamelo__ a __mí.__ ¿Pero __por __qué __ahí?_" Cuestionó intrigado el ocho colas.

"_Me__ llevaré__ toda __la__ arena __que __pueda __desde __mi __salida __de __Sunagakure_" sonrió el Shukaku.

"_Estás __loco__…_" dijo Gaara "_Ni __yo __podría __manipular __tanta __arena_" Sentenció lapidario.

"_Porque __no __te__ atreves __a __usar __mi __chakra, __Gaara. __Si __lo__ usaras,__ podrías__ mantener __sitiada __a __toda __Konoha __con __una __tormenta __de __arena __por __un __año_" El tono egocéntrico no le quitaba verdad a sus palabras "_Hachibi, __lleva __a __toda __la __gente __que __puedas __y __esté __dispuesta __a __colaborar.__ Tenemos __que __llegar __antes __de __tres__ días __al __punto __que __elijas. __Naruto __no __resistirá __mucho __tiempo __más __con __nuestro __sobrino_"

"_¿Nuestro __sobrino?_" La mueca de sorpresa del Hachibi no era para nada agradable.

"_Nacimos__ del __Juubi, __Hachibi. __Somos__ hermanos_" Explicó Shukaku.

La conversación se dio por terminada. Gaara se puso de pie y llamó al guardia afuera de su puerta.

- Toda la villa en estado de emergencia. Quiero a todos los ninjas listos en una hora, nos vamos a Konoha – ordenó, dejando perplejo al guardia. Cerró la puerta y miró a Shukaku – Tenemos que hablar – dictaminó.

Esa misma noche, Gaara liberó todo el chakra de Shukaku. Pudo sentirse como cada partícula de arena en toda la villa le obedecía. Cuando partieron, los ninjas se sorprendieron de como el desierto se movía con ellos. Shukaku llevaba una mirada seria, tensa y digna de un líder.

Al cabo de tres días, como acordaron, Gaara y Shukaku arribaron a la aldea de Konoha. Sin contratiempos, dejaron a todo el poder militar de Suna a cargo del Raikage, quien aceptó ayudar en la misión que le había pedido el mismo Hachibi.

Gaara se dirigió a la torre del Hokage. Dada la condición de Naruto, suponía que alguien más estaría a cargo de Konoha mientras el rubio retomaba sus labores habituales. Shukaku fue directo a la casa donde vivió hace un tiempo atrás. Sin ser detectado, se introdujo en la casa, encontrando a Kyuubi relajado y a Naruto sobre un sofá, leyendo.

- Ustedes no dejan de sorprenderme – anunció su llegada, atrayendo la atención de un barrigón rubio que se paró ligero y le abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Shukaku! – Le saludó efusivo – Cumplí, estoy gordo como querías – bromeó, con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios. Pudo notar ese brillo especial en los ojos color zafiro de Naruto, haciéndole sonreír a él mismo.

- Y yo vine a conocer a mi sobrino – le revolvió el cabello - ¿Puedo tocar? – Preguntó, olvidando intencionalmente el motivo real de su visita. Disfrutaría un poco la tranquilidad que se respiraba en esa casa que tanto extrañaba.

Naruto asintió en silencio. Shukaku se arrodilló, llevando su oreja hacia el abultado vientre. Al cabo de unos segundos pudo sentir los latidos fuertes y claros del bebé. Una patadita en su mejilla le indicó que le reconocía. Esa criatura era la bendición de los Uzumaki.

- Es un hombre. ¿Qué nombre le tienen? – Preguntó, aún pegado al vientre.

- Kazuki – respondió Naruto – Significa agradable, paz. El primero de una nueva generación – explicó con gracia. Shukaku adoraría a ese pequeño. Sin nacer, sentía ese amor incondicional del pequeño a sus padres, incluso a todo aquel que le visitó sin conocerle. La determinación del Ichibi creció y se puso de pie, tomando las muñecas de Naruto y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

- Nos tenemos que ir. Con Hachibi tenemos todo preparado – soltó. El rubio parecía no entender. Kyuubi se puso en alerta, acercándose a ambos – Kyuubi no te lo ha dicho porque no tiene idea. Ese pequeño va a invocar a todos los bijuus. Quieren matarlo antes de que nazca –

- ¿Qué? – El pelirrojo abrazó posesivamente a Naruto – Que se acerquen, los mataré a todos si es necesario –

- Por favor, lo que menos tenemos es tiempo – suplicó – Naruto, por favor, confía en mí. Toma lo que necesites, lo básico. Pero tenemos que salir de Konoha antes de que el sello se debilite más de lo que está – su voz no dejaba de sonar firme, con un tono de súplica nunca antes escuchado de boca del Ichibi – Te explicaré todo en el camino, pero tenemos que irnos ya – insistió, ante la mirada poco amigable de Kyuubi.

- No nos iremos, Shukaku. Kazuki nacerá aquí en Konoha – sentenció Kyuubi.

- ¿No entiendes? Pondrás en riesgo la vida de todos los aldeanos. Si ellos ya te odian, lo harán aún más cuando vean a todos los bijuu asediando la villa. ¡Morirá mucha gente! –

- ¿Dónde iremos? – Preguntó el rubio.

- Hachibi preparó un lugar deshabitado al norte del país de las aguas termales. No tengo idea como, pero limpió un radio de tres kilómetros y ahora sólo hay arena que traje desde Suna. Nos esperan las armadas de Sunagakure y Kumogakure. El Raikage nos ayudará –

- Naruto no se moverá en ese estado –

- De eso me encargo yo, Kyuubi – Gaara había llegado hasta la casa de ambos. La arena de su calabaza se movía fuera de ella.

- Tsk… Me rindo – suspiró el nueve colas – Iré por el bolso del bebé, espérenme afuera – Se adentró en una habitación, mientras Shukaku y Gaara sacaban a Naruto de la casa y le preparaban una cómoda cama de arena que levitaba.

La cola de Shukaku se materializó y sirvió de colchón y almohada para Naruto – Gaara soltó todo el sello, puedo usar todo mi chakra, no te preocupes – explicó cuando vio la cara de duda de Naruto.

Comenzaron a alejarse de la casa. Kyuubi les alcanzó en unos minutos, con un bolso mediano lleno de ropa y algunas cosas para el recién nacido. También llevó dos pares de guantes con los sellos que le transformaban en humano, por si eran necesarios. Se los entregó a Gaara, quien aceptó en silencio las prendas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, los amigos de Naruto ya le estaban esperando. A petición especial del Kazekage, Yamato iría en la misión y no se despegaría del rubio, ya que se encargaría de protegerle, el elemento madera era el mejor para contener a los bijuu. A la seña de Gaara, emprendieron un veloz viaje que tardaría unas doce horas ininterrumpidas de viaje hacia el punto de encuentro. Tanto Kyuubi como Shukaku extendieron su rango sensorial por un kilómetro, rodeando a todo el grupo de ninjas y cubriendo un poco más de extensión, evitando percances por el camino. Aunque nadie se atrevería a emboscar al Hokage, Kazekage, dos bijuu y un grupo de ninjas de alto calibre de Konoha.

Durante todo el viaje, Shukaku no dejaba de mirar a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo. Podía sentir cómo se acercaba el momento, lo intuía. Y también estaba atento al camino, esperando no encontrarse con ninguno de sus hermanos agresivos y poco comprensibles. Apresuró un poco el paso y obligó al grupo consigo a seguirle. Ya se notaba el cansancio tras diez horas de viaje, pero quedaba poco y no podían permitirse un descanso.

Cuando ya faltaban unos diez kilómetros de viaje, comenzó la pesadilla de Shukaku. Naruto soltó un grito de dolor que le hizo doblegarse y apretar sus dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar. Algunos se detuvieron, pero Shukaku y Gaara continuaron corriendo y saltando cada vez más rápido.

- ¡No se detengan! ¡Tenemos que llegar antes de que nos alcancen! – Vociferó el moreno, mientras sentía como Naruto lanzaba patadas a su cola por el dolor que le causaba la inminente salida del bebé y la ruptura de su sello si eso ocurría. "_Se __fuerte, __Naruto. __Ya __estamos __por __llegar, __ahí __nos __esperan __para __que __puedas __tener __a __Kazuki_" soltó Shukaku, aprovechando el nexo mental que podía compartir con el rubio gracias a la cercanía.

Cuando llegó el límite que limpió el Hachibi, un equipo de ninjas se les acercó y les escoltó por la llanura cubierta de arena donde estaban. Una pequeña porción del desierto se movió con Shukaku y su gente y ahora era su terreno de defensa. Había dejado un pequeño castillo de arena con gruesas murallas y una gran entrada en el centro de todo, además de algunas casas para poder alojar a ambas armadas.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Yamato logró alcanzarles y respirar grandes bocanadas debido al esfuerzo físico que significó doce horas corriendo como posesos. Sasuke y Sakura le acompañaban, dado que eran los más cercanos al rubio y siguieron las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

- Uchiha, convierte este castillo en vidrio y ponle llamas de fuego negro por fuera, para reforzar la seguridad – ordenó Shukaku. El azabache prefirió obedecer, dado que Naruto era incapaz de pedírselo debido a los gritos que de seguro ya estaban por desgarrarle la garganta.

- Katon: Jigoku – murmuró, formando algunos sellos y llevando sus manos al suelo. Todo el castillo de arena de vio envuelto por una esfera de llamas que iluminaron todo el lugar. En cosa de segundos, el castillo era de vidrio reforzado y reluciente – Amateratsu – dirigió sus llamas al techo y murallas laterales. El fuego no era muy fuerte, pero sería suficiente para derretir a cualquiera que se acercara. Aprovechando la densidad y grosor de las murallas del castillo, tardarían unas tres horas para consumir todo.

- Mi turno – Yamato realizó algunos sellos velozmente con sus manos – Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu – un montón de raíces crearon con rapidez una pequeña casa dentro del castillo de vidrio, para poder realizar toda la extracción – Mokuton: Shinchuueou no jutsu – Una gran cantidad de pilares rodearon el castillo y formaron una prisión de madera, con la única entrada frente a ellos.

- Sakura, quedas a cargo del nacimiento del bebé. Deberás practicarle una cesárea – explicó Gaara, el único que conocía todo el plan – Tienes a tu disposición a tres equipos médicos de mi aldea, vamos a encerrarlos en el castillo con una triple defensa – un grito de dolor de Naruto le obligó a apresurar sus palabras – Cuando las cosas acá afuera estén calmadas, sacaremos todas las barreras. Si caen, procuren sacar a Naruto y llevárselo lo más lejos que puedan junto al niño –

- Kazuki, se llama Kazuki – Le interrumpió Shukaku. Un grupo de ninjas bastante numerosos se acercaron a ellos – Llegaron los médicos y los escuadrones de defensas. Adentro, rápido – apresuró a la pelirosa – Cuida de ellos, por favor – fue lo último que dijo, antes de que cerraran el perímetro de su castillo.

- Rairou no Jutsu – Cuatro ninjas, a una distancia de un metro, cada uno formó una barrera de rayo alrededor del castillo - Raiton: Raijinheki – Un grupo de otros cuatro ninjas de Kumo formaron muros de rayo, protegiendo los costados principalmente.

- Sanjūroku-jū no Saisei Kekkai – el escuadrón de barreras de Kumo, con algunos ninjas de Suna, generaron las treinta y seis barreras autorreparables que encerraron a Naruto y Killer Bee durante la cuarta guerra ninja.

- Fuuin Jutsu, Shouhekifuu – la tercera defensa sería el área oscura que rodearía un radio de cien metros.

Kyuubi y Shukaku observaron firmes el posicionamiento de cada barrera. Sabían, o al menos intuían, que los otros bijuu podrían acabar fácilmente con todas esas barreras, sin siquiera tardarse más de un minuto. Se giraron y observaron los alrededores. Todos los escuadrones de ninjas vigilaban puntos estratégicos esperando por cualquier movimiento anormal.

- ¿Así que tú eres Kyuubi? – Killer Bee se acercó a los bijuu, despreocupado y cantarín como siempre – Naruto es un mocoso, se ha embarazado de un zorro – canturreó - ¡Yeah! – Hizo su seña rockera, alzando su mano al cielo.

- Te compadezco, Hachibi – suspiró Kyuubi.

- Kyuubi, discúlpame – dijo Shukaku, al tiempo que rodeaba con su cola al zorro y lo apretaba, restringiendo su chakra y el moreno cambiaba a su forma de bestia.

Seis pilares de luz rodearon al castillo por fuera de las barreras. Tras el refulgente brillo, la materialización del mayor poder ofensivo existente en el mundo.

- Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Shichibi – enumeró Kyuubi, sintiendo como la ira y el odio se apoderaba de su cuerpo - ¿Qué? – Su fuerza sobrepasaba la que recordaba, incluso forzaba a su mente a transformarse en el zorro, cosa que impedía con la poca lucidez que le quedaba.

- Ellos te odia, te alimentan – le explicó el perro mapache gigante que le aprisionaba – Odian que tu hijo les vaya a quitar su rango de bijuu, quieren matarlo antes que nazca. Y tienes una sobrecarga de tu atributo, te saldrás de control y no serás capaz de distinguir amigo de enemigo – Kyuubi poco a poco tomaba más rasgos de zorro, siendo envuelto por el manto del Kyuubi. Estaba casi listo para transformarse en la bestia que era.

- ¡Escuadrones! – Exclamó Gaara - ¡Protejan la barrera y apoyen al Ichibi y a Hachibi, ellos contendrán a las bestias! – Ordenó a pleno pulmón, recibiendo una afirmación de parte de todos los ninjas.

Shukaku se encargaba únicamente del Kyuubi. Era el único que podía hacerle frente en el estado de furia en que se encontraba. Hachibi podía contener fácilmente a tres de ellos, desde el Nibi, hasta el Yonbi. El problema radicaba en la armada, que a duras penas podía distraer al Gobi y Rokubi, dejando al más fuerte de ellos, el Shichibi, atacando las barreras del castillo donde alojaba Naruto. Una Bijuudama golpeó con fuerza las treinta y seis barreras, llegando hasta la primera. Volvieron a regenerarlas con rapidez mientras un muro de arena de Shukaku evitaba que los golpes físicos del Shichibi destruyera por completo la defensa.

- ¡Podemos resistir una hora por lo menos, no pierdan la concentración! – Vociferó el líder del escuadrón de barreras, dirigiéndose a los que sostenían los muros autorreparables.

Mientras tanto, al interior, Sakura y el equipo médico realizaba con precisión una césarea, mientras tenían sujeto y amarrado al rubio que no dejaba de moverse. Le habían aplicado una anestesia, pero tardaría en hacer efecto y debían asistir al parto.

La pelirosa había logrado hacer el corte necesario para sacar al bebé, pero no podía encontrarle. El bebé existía, el abultamiento era evidente, pero no lograba ver siquiera una extremidad. Ahí recordó el sello de Naruto. Debía controlarlo para ir liberando en pequeña cantidad el chakra del zorro que dejaría salir al hijo de su amigo.

Al momento que Naruto sintió la mano de Sakura sobre su vientre, gritó - ¡_Kai_! –

El rubio había soltado todo el sello, liberándolo por completo. La cabeza del bebé era ahora visible, pero extraer y cortar la unión entre ambos terminaría matando a su amigo por la estupidez que había hecho.

- Voy a estar bien, pero saca a Kazuki… Está sufriendo por mi culpa – Le dijo su amigo. Entendió lo que debía hacer, era el pequeño destello de esperanza que daría vida nueva.

Un estruendo sacudió el castillo. La batalla afuera parecía intensa y no tenía mucho tiempo que perder. Volvió a sus labores de parto, presionando con calma y un poco de fuerza para lograr asomar la cabeza del pequeño hacia la cortada que había realizado limpiamente.

- ¡Han roto las barreras exteriores! ¡Solo quedan las de Kumo y el castillo mismo! – Informó el líder del escuadrón de barreras.

Shukaku asintió y volvió a la carga contra Kyuubi. Las colas del zorro golpeaban el suelo por doquier, sin control alguno. Más de una vez chocó contra el castillo. Shukaku levantaba apenas ponía un muro de arena para evitar más golpes a las barreras, pero la fuerza descomunal de Kyuubi sobrepasaba la de sus defensas.

- ¡Aquí lo tengo! – Anunció Sakura, logrando tomar parte del cuerpo y la cabeza del menor, ensangrentado, con una delicadeza extrema. Tiró y gracias a los fluidos salió velozmente del interior de Naruto.

Dos ligeras palmadas y el llanto del menor rebotaron por todo el lugar.

Los bijuu se detuvieron en su frenesí. Incluyendo al mismo Kyuubi, que ya no se encontraba en éxtasis por la oleada de emociones. El grosor de sus pupilas volvió a un tamaño normal, comenzando a recuperar la conciencia de sus movimientos y actos.

- Mi… hijo – balbuceó, escuchando nítidamente el gimoteo – Kazuki… -

- Ninguno… Estamos todos los bijuu – Analizó Shukaku, sin soltar el agarre firme sobre el zorro de nueve colas - ¡Hachibi! –

- ¡Es un bijuu de la nueva generación! ¡Es el nuevo zorro de nueve colas! – Respondió Hachibi, alegre por la situación.

Sus hermanos se tranquilizaron, incluso llegando a desvanecerse. No debían volver a pelear entre ellos. Pronto renacerían, y querían vivir esa emoción que sentía Kyuubi.

Gaara, una vez se recuperó de su asombro, sacó los guantes que le entregó Kyuubi. Usó el primer par en Shukaku, devolviéndolo a su forma humana. Éste corrió hacia los guardias y exigió que removieran las barreras. El Kazekage usó el segundo par de guantes con sellos con Kyuubi, devolviéndolo a su forma bípeda.

- Debes ayudar a Naruto, recuerda que por segunda vez ha extraído a un nueve colas – La voz de Gaara le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Kyuubi corrió hacia el castillo. Las defensas habían aguantado bien, incluso el Amateratsu seguía intacto, consumiendo las paredes superiores del enorme castillo de cristal.

- Resiste, Naruto. No te rindas – Sakura le animaba mientras le inyectaba de su chakra, pero sentía como éste le era drenado de forma violenta por el sello abierto del rubio. No podía siquiera intentar cerrarlo, ya que una descarga eléctrica le alejaba del sello de forma inmediata.

Kazuki ya se encontraba limpio, descansando en los brazos de un médico de Sunagakure. Shukaku entró en la habitación, hasta que encontró al menor. Extendió sus brazos para pedirlo y le fue entregado en el acto. Su cola se materializó y envolvió al bebé, para luego desaparecer del campo de visión humano.

Kyuubi entró y observó lo tierno que se veía su hijo. Independiente de que Shukaku lo abrazara como si el hijo fuera de él, ahora debía concentrarse en curar a Naruto. Tenía que él mismo aislar ese odio y entregarle su Yi al de cabellos dorados. El menor jadeaba sonoramente. Estaba sobre una fría mesa de madera apenas acondicionada para tenerle ahí cómodamente. Se sentía enormemente estúpido por no informarse ni pensar en los riesgos que tendría para Naruto el tener un hijo con él. Decidió materializar la siempre unida cola de él con su pequeño kitsune, para poder acunarlo cerca de él. Le abrazó y posó una mano sobre el Hakke no Fuuin. Mientras mantenía ocupado al sello con ese chakra, su otra mano se posó en la frente de Naruto, utilizando su punto de chakra superior para distribuirlo por todo el cuerpo y así irle curando lentamente. Tardaría al menos una hora poder terminar, y estimó que quedaría exhausto luego de eso.

Hinata, parte del equipo que asistió el parto, utilizó su Byakugan para ver el flujo de chakra del demonio. Ahora podía ver el circuito completo, cinco veces más complejo que el de un humano normal, y sus reservas eran enormes. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la Hyuuga fue el control que tenía el zorro sobre su chakra. Dividido en partes y aislada una parte oscura en el fondo de su corazón, incluso con lo que parecía un sello sobre aquel.

- Lo que estás viendo es el odio de los humanos – dijo el pelirrojo – No te quedes viéndolo mucho tiempo, te consumirá poco a poco. Te llevará a la locura – sentenció lapidariamente, asustando a la Hyuuga que canceló su habilidad.

- ¿Kyuubi? – La débil voz del rubio era apenas audible. El zorro sonrió y movió su cabeza de forma negativa – Mi… Nuestro… - le dolía la garganta. Tenía sed – Agua… - pidió.

- Trae agua, por favor – Kyuubi no podía moverse mucho ni perder demasiada concentración, o la curación podría fallar. Movió la cabeza ligeramente para pedírselo a Hinata, quien salió corriendo a buscar lo que le pidieron – Kazuki está con Shukaku, lo tiene envuelto en su cola y no lo ha soltado – sonrió.

- Oh… ¿Estás… bien? – articuló con dificultad.

- Algunos hematomas y cortes, nada peligroso – bromeó – Shukaku me dio una paliza de las buenas mientras yo estaba descontrolado – miró hacia un lado de la habitación, donde el Ichibi hablaba en murmullo ininteligible con su bebé. Kazuki dormía plácida y cómodamente con su tío – Hey, _Kaku_ – le llamó – Naruto despertó – avisó, haciendo que el moreno se acercara a ellos.

- Aquí está tu papi, o madre, como quieras – acomodó al bebé para que su cabeza quedara frente a la mirada de Naruto. Un pequeño suspiro salió de los labios del pequeño. El cabello rubio, las marquitas en el rostro. Era una copia diminuta de Naruto. Fuerte y sano como Kyuubi.

- Kazuki… Namikaze – murmuró el rubio.

- ¿Namikaze? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo – Entiendo… - curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto se revolvió un poco, levantando su mano y llevándola a su abdomen. Puso sus dedos sobre el sello del Kyuubi – Fuuin Jutsu: Goguoufuunin – volvió a cerrar la apertura de su abdomen. Bajó su brazo con aplomo y sonrió.

Hinata llegó con una fuente de agua fresca, además de un algodón y un par de guantes estériles. Empapó el trozo de algodón y lo puso sobre los labios del rubio, presionando con sus dedos para dejar caer el agua sobre su boca. Un elixir de vida, sintió el Hokage, tras lograr tragar y saciar en parte su sed.

Decidieron acampar ahí. Los bijuu no podrían moverse dada la cantidad de chakra que habían utilizado. El Hachibi obligó a Killer Bee a vigilar el lugar y ayudar a Naruto en todo lo que necesitara. A regañadientes, hizo de chico de los encargos.

Al cabo de unas horas de descanso, Naruto pidió cargar a Kazuki. Cuando lo recibió entre sus brazos de parte de Shukaku no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad infinita. Había hecho a ese bebé con tanto amor y cariño que recordaba cada murmullo del pelirrojo mientras hacían el amor, mentalizándose en la nueva vida que crearían. Ellos nunca pensaron que podría pasar algo como esa feroz batalla, pero se alegraban de que no hubiese bajas importantes en ninguna de las armadas.

El cómodo colchón proporcionado gracias a las colas de Kyuubi le sirvió a Naruto para acomodarse con su bebé y acunarlo para dormir juntos. La escena conmovía al zorro que estaba sentado en una silla cerca de ellos.

Shukaku entró para ver cómo estaban. Aun cuando tuvieran a un contingente de ninjas alrededor, no podía dejar de vigilar al rubio y a Kazuki. Observó desde la entrada por unos minutos, hasta que Kyuubi le llamó para que se acercara.

- Volvamos a Konoha, _Kaku_ – Le dijo el pelirrojo. Era una petición considerando la cercanía que tenía el moreno con su hijo.

- Tengo que terminar mi estadía en Suna, Kyuubi – Explicó el menor de ambos – Me ha costado, pero creo que a los aldeanos ya no les desagrado tanto – sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

- A mí me siguen odiando – Suspiró el pelirrojo – Yo solo quiero ser feliz con Naruto. Pero no puedo seguir viviendo en un lugar donde quieren matarme apenas baje la guardia – se acomodó en la silla, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Y por qué no te casas con Naruto? – Le planteó el de cabellos dorados.

- Un Hokage está casado y vive por su villa. Un Hokage no tiene familia, porque todos los que viven ahí son su familia – recitó – Dependiera de mí, me llevaría a Naruto y a Kazuki muy lejos de todo el mundo – se llevó una mano a su cara, cubriéndose el rostro.

Shukaku se mantuvo en silencio. Comprendía medianamente el dolor de Kyuubi. Quería ser feliz, más de lo que era. Quería disfrutar de su familia. Quería disfrutar del lugar donde vivía, sin resentimientos. El Kyuubi había olvidado su orgullo, había perdido su deseo de matar y de vengarse de todos. Aquel frente a él sólo era un hombre con poderes demoniacos, completamente convertido en una buena persona.

- Este mocoso… - un sollozo se escapó de la boca de Kyuubi, cosa que dejó realmente choqueado al Ichibi – Me he enamorado completamente de Naruto – soltó, dejando que su voz se quebrara al decir el nombre del rubio, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Shukaku se acercó a Kyuubi y le abrazó, ofreciéndole su pecho al pelirrojo. Ahí, Kyuubi se deshizo en un mar de cristalinas lágrimas que morían en la playera del moreno, en ahogados gritos de angustia y emociones contenidas.

Sasuke decidió devolverse por su camino. No tenía intenciones de interrumpir la escena del zorro con el tanuki.

* * *

><p>Tardaron dos días en decidir volver a sus respectivas villas. Shukaku debía devolver la arena hacia el desierto, aun cuando consideró oportuno dejarla en ese lugar por si llegase a necesitarla más adelante. En contra de su voluntad y bajo la mirada seria de Gaara, finalmente decidió trasladarla a su lugar de origen. Kumogakure se encargaría de escoltar a Naruto y todos sus ninjas hacia Konoha, luego marcharían con calma a su propio país.<p>

Una vez completa la misión, al llegar a la puerta principal de la aldea de la hoja, Killer Bee y Hachibi se despidieron de Naruto y el pequeño en sus brazos, deseándoles lo mejor a ambos. Kyuubi, en silencio, le agradeció a Hachibi por la ayuda, cosa que el ocho colas supo interpretar con solo ver su mirada.

- Hokage-sama – Un ANBU apareció frente a ellos – El consejo que le representa requiere su presencia en la torre – su mensaje fue corto y se retiró de la misma manera en que había aparecido, sin dejar rastro alguno.

- Ni se te ocurra bajarte de mis colas, aún no te recuperas – Le reprochó Kyuubi al instante al rubio, que hacía el amague de bajar.

- Pero quiero caminar… - soltó en un puchero, con los ojos cristalinos, tratando de convencer al pelirrojo.

- Nada, yo te llevo – Kyuubi saltó y sus colas se extendieron en largo, moviendo a Naruto a una distancia prudente de él para que no sufriera los embistes del suba y baja mientras él se acercaba a la torre. Mientras se iba acercando, se percató de la ausencia de la mayor parte de la aldea, con calles casi desérticas, a excepción de uno que otro anciano sentado en sus sillas tomando sol o disfrutando del hermoso día.

Cuando llegó al perímetro de la torre, un montón de gente estaba en la parte superior, donde normalmente realizaban las ceremonias especiales de la aldea. Subió de un salto hasta la parte más alta de la torre y arrastró al rubio más cerca de él.

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – Preguntó Naruto cuando llegó hasta el lado de su novio.

- No hay tiempo – Ino se acercó hasta ellos y arrastró a Kyuubi, junto con Naruto sobre sus colas, escaleras abajo – Les tenemos preparados los trajes. Tengo entendido que Naruto tienes acceso a un baño personal, así que dúchense rápido. Yo me quedo con Kazuki – la rubia se acercó hasta Naruto y tomó con cuidado al pequeño rubio, sin despertarle – Mira, si es igual de mono que tú, Naruto. Al menos de pequeño – bromeó, arrojando con fuerza a la pareja hasta el interior de la oficina del Hokage, cerrando la puerta y alejándose.

Tanto Naruto como Kyuubi se observaron sin entender.

- ¡No tarden! – volvió a entrar Ino, asomando su cabeza. Y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

Naruto finalmente se bajó de las colas de Kyuubi, con cuidado y tratando de acostumbrar sus piernas a su peso. Encontró sobre el escritorio que habitualmente usaba dos trajes. Uno de impecable color azul intenso, igual al color de los ojos del rubio. Un kimono masculino adornado con cinco accesorios esponjosos color blanco. El otro, un poco más grande, era un kimono color vino, con elegantes adornos verde musco.

- Son trajes de ceremonia – especuló Naruto, sosteniendo su traje en alto - ¿Pretenden que nos vistamos así? – Alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

- Supongo. Vamos, debemos darnos un baño – Extendió su mano al rubio – Juntos, ahorramos tiempo – medio sonrió.

- No tienes en mente un baño solamente, Kyuubi – se sonrojó.

Tardaron diez minutos, entre besos y caricias, en terminar de asearse. Desde el embarazo del menor, Kyuubi no se había atrevido a hacer nada de esa índole por temor a dañar a su hijo, aunque, con el paso del tiempo, descubriría que el cariño otorgado a Naruto mientras estaba en cinta fortalecía y llenaba de alegría al pequeño Kazuki en el interior del vientre.

- ¿Ya están listos? – Esta vez era TenTen quien los iba a buscar a la oficina.

Al entrar, la joven mujer se sorprendió de lo bien que se veía Naruto y Kyuubi en sus respectivos trajes. El color de ojos del rubio y el cabello destacaban enormemente por el azul intenso de su traje, además de darle un aire de inocencia y madurez a la vez.

Kyuubi, por su parte, parecía un vigoroso guerrero divino caído desde el infierno, en viñedos y barriles del más fino vino. Los ojos rubíes refulgían con un brillo de serenidad y felicidad mientras peinaba y trataba de ordenar el cabello de su kitsune.

- Si, ya estamos – Afirmó Naruto - ¡Ouch! – Se quejó cuando el peine se trabó y con un poco de fuerza el pelirrojo lograba pasar las cerdas de madera.

- Eso te pasa por no peinarte, Naruto. Deberías ser más cuidadoso con tu cabello – le regañó con amor – Ya estás – Le revolvió la melena, dándole el aspecto habitual al rubio.

TenTen les pidió le acompañaran. Subieron las escaleras y aguardaron unos minutos. Se escuchaba el murmullo de la gente sobre ellos, en el techo, pero sin llegar a saber qué hablaban precisamente.

- Vamos – indicó la muchacha, avanzando los peldaños que faltaban para salir, delante de ellos, al techo del edificio.

Todo el mundo miraba hacia la escalera cuando los vio entrar. Enmudecieron al ver la elegancia y buen vestir de la pareja, complicando al rubio que se sentía avergonzado. Kyuubi no sabía si sonreír o quedarse serio, ya que cualquiera de las opciones parecía no agradarle a esa gente. Avanzaron por el pasillo que dejó el tumulto, en línea recta hasta lo que parecía un escritorio con un mantel blanco. Tras el mueble, Tsunade y Gaara le esperaban. La voluminosa mujer vestía con un kimono color verde jade, su amigo con el traje de Kazekage y el gorro sobre sus cabellos rojos.

Caminaron hacia ellos. Naruto decidió tomar la mano de Kyuubi, apretándola con fuerza. Se sentía nervioso y quería compartir ese sentimiento con su pareja. El zorro sonrió con cariño, entrelazando los dedos del menor con los suyos, tratando de infundirle calma. No sentía el odio rondándoles. Nadie lo tenía en sus corazones. Y eso, aunque debía inquietarle, le transmitía la paz que su cuerpo necesitaba.

- Debo admitir que estoy terriblemente nervioso, abuela – soltó el rubio al llegar frente a ellos - ¿Y tú no deberías estar en Sunagakure? – Preguntó sanamente, sin recriminarle.

- ¿Y perdernos tu boda? – La voz de Shukaku, a espaldas de ellos, les hizo girarse bruscamente. El moreno vestía un elegante kimono color púrpura, cargando en sus brazos a Kazuki, durmiendo plácidamente con su tío – Ahora cambien esa cara, se casarán aprovechando que Naruto no es Hokage, porque hay un consejo regente tomando su cargo – sonrió, mirando hacia la primera fila, donde estaban sus amigos. Aquellos a los que el rubio confió la aldea mientras estaba embarazado. El único que no sonreía era el Uchiha, que le miraba casi con despecho.

- Teme, sonríe una vez por mí, ¿Quieres? – bromeó Naruto. El entrecejo fruncido del pelinegro no tardó en aparecer.

- Dobe, cásate luego. Quiero ir a dormir – contestó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Organizaste toda la boda para no verla? Eres un aguafiestas – soltó Kiba, mientras Shikamaru se llevaba una mano a la frente, pensando en lo estúpido que era su compañero.

- Kiba… Se suponía que sería un secreto – murmuró la Hyuuga.

La creciente vena en la sien de Sasuke estaba por estallar.

- Gracias, Sasuke – Naruto se acercó a su amigo y le dio un abrazo. El azabache no reaccionó al instante, se había sonrojado por el acto de su amigo. Al final, le abrazó tímidamente de vuelta.

Tsunade precedía la ceremonia, con una charla típica respecto a los novios, el valor del amor y el respeto de las relaciones. Cuando ya se aburrió de escucharse a sí misma, decidió acelerar un poco el proceso.

- Bueno, bueno. ¿Tienen anillos? – Preguntó a los novios, recibiendo una negativa por parte del rubio.

- Sí – Sasuke interrumpió, acercándose a ellos, metiendo la mano a su bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, sacando una pequeña cajita de color negro. Se la entregó a Naruto, volviendo al lugar donde estaba.

El oji azul abrió la cajita y encontró dos finas argollas con piedras pequeñas incrustadas, color rojo y color azul en cada una. Sonrió y le agradeció a Sasuke en silencio, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa. El pelinegro se sonrojó.

Sacó los anillos y puso la de piedras azules en el anular de la mano izquierda del pelirrojo. Kyuubi repitió la misma acción con el anillo de piedras rojas en la mano de Naruto. Ambos sonrieron cuando chocaron sus miradas.

- Pues bien, como dudo que alguien aquí presente se niegue al matrimonio entre ustedes dos – hizo una pequeña pausa, esperando que alguien lo intentara - ¿Ven? Les dije, son unos miedosos – bromeó, sacando risas de algunos comensales – Naruto Uzumaki – le llamó con seriedad – ¿Aceptas a Kyuubi como tu legítimo marido? –

- Por supuesto – dijo, muy confiado.

- Genial, ahora. Kyuubi… - Alzó una ceja, molesta. Y se calló, mirando al pelirrojo – ¿Se supone que tienes apellido? –

- Namikaze – respondió el zorro – Kyuubi Namikaze. Naruto me confió el apellido del Yondaime, aun cuando fui el responsable de su muerte – bajó su vista, un tanto apenado – Pero voy a honrar a tu padre, Naruto. Nuestro hijo portará el apellido de tu padre y lo veré sonreír orgulloso de ser el nieto del cuarto Hokage. Y creo que nuestro matrimonio es como ver casados a tus padres nuevamente – sonrió levemente.

- Bueno, tomaré eso como que aceptas casarte con él – interrumpió la rubia – Como Godaime Hokage y última Sannin de Konoha, declaro al Rokudaime Hokage y al bijuu de nueve colas oficialmente casados. Pueden besarse – se permitió sonreír y dar un sonoro aplauso.

Y, como eran una pareja tan dispareja, Naruto tomó la iniciativa, alzando ligeramente su cuerpo para alcanzar los labios del pelirrojo a su lado y besarlo profundamente, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando el momento.

Los aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar. Todos celebraban, felices, la unión de ambos. El ruido incluso despertó al pequeño bebé en brazos de Shukaku, que abrió lentamente sus ojos. Unos hermosos ojos color rojo lava, casi amatistas, cristalinos. Comenzó a llorar, atrayendo la atención del moreno que le cargaba, lo cual le hizo decidir entregárselo a sus padres.

Cuando se acercó a la pareja, éstos se separaron al escuchar el llanto del bebé. Naruto tomó al pequeño en sus brazos, mientras Kyuubi se acercaba y abrazaba a ambos, materializando una cola para envolver al menor. Sorpresa para todos fue que el pequeño también materializó una cola delgada de Kyuubi, entrelazándola con la de su padre, quien no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad. Naruto también iba a intentarlo, soltando una cola y acercándola, siendo recibida y amarrada a la de Kyuubi por la pequeña cola de su hijo, el cual dejó de llorar al sentir a sus padres cerca de él. Un balbuceo y un suspiro que terminaba su llanto hicieron que sus padres le besaran la frente. Finalmente, tanto Naruto como Kyuubi enroscaron sus respectivas colas al cuerpo del pequeño Kazuki, protegiéndole por siempre.

- Ni el tiempo podrá separarme de ti, Kazuki – murmuró el rubio, sin que Kyuubi pudiera escucharle – Ustedes vivirán mucho más que yo, pero jamás te abandonaré – selló su promesa con una sonrisa y unas lágrimas de felicidad, acurrucando al menor en su pecho.

La fiesta, por muy extraño que pareciera, sería en el barrio Uchiha, específicamente en la mansión de la familia de Sasuke. El pelinegro permitiría, como jamás lo hubiese hecho por alguien antes, invitar a toda la aldea al barrio de su clan.

_De paso, ayudaría a despejar los fantasmas de su pasado. La sonrisa de Naruto podía iluminar hasta el más oscuro lugar del corazón de las personas, ya sea que estén vivas. O muertas._

* * *

><p>En fin. Sí, este capítulo, como dije en un principio, fue extremadamente largo. Debería poner qué significa cada técnica que usé en este capítulo, pero estoy seguro que se explican por sí solas...<p>

Katon: Jigoku - Elemento fuego: Infierno

Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu - Elemento Madera: Casa de Cuatro Pilares

Mokuton: Shinchuueou no jutsu - Elemento Madera: Prisión de Madera

Rairou no Jutsu - Barrera de rayos.

Raiton: Raijinheki - Elemento Rayo: Muralla de Rayo.

Sanjūroku-jū no Saisei Kekkai - Barrera de las treinte y seis capas autorreparables

Fuuin Jutsu, Shouhekifuu - Técnica de Sellado: Sello de Barrera

Fuuin Jutsu: Goguoufuunin - Técnica de Sellado: Sello de los cinco elementos.

Todo parece felicidad. Pero tarde o temprano habrá desdicha y conflictos. Shukaku, después de todo, resultó ser buena persona. Aunque tiene un carácter irascible, no lo muestra con Naruto o Gaara. Y está comenzando a tener la necesidad de sentirse igual o más amado que Kyuubi, al ser testigo de la boda de ambos. ¿Quién será la persona indicada?

¿Sasuke sentirá algo por alguien? ¿Por qué no golpeó a Kiba hasta la muerte?

¡Algunas respuestas si me dejan un review! *risas*


	7. Capítulo 7: Enseñanzas

Bueno, este capítulo ha tardado menos. Es más o menos corto, pero creo que desde este punto empieza a tener más sentido el título de "Crónicas de un Tormento". No todo puede ser feliz, también hay que agregarle suspenso...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es obra de Kishimoto y seguirá siendo así hasta que sea multimillonario y pueda comprarlo (?). Sólo Kazuki y Kiyoshi son míos.

* * *

><p>Nadie les había enseñado a ser padres. Nadie les preparó para serlos. Pero se esforzaban día a día por ser los mejores, para no defraudar a su hijo. Kazuki crecía con el paso de los días, demasiado rápido incluso para un niño normal. Y no dejaba de tener visitas diarias de los amigos del rubio, quiénes le llevaban regalos, jugaban con él o le cargaban por minutos.<p>

Sin duda alguna, el más cercano al pequeño rubio era, por muy increíble que fuera, el único Uchiha sobreviviente.

Sasuke podía pasar horas con Kazuki en sus brazos. Le sacaba a pasear, le enseñaba la villa y era el único invitado al santuario familiar del pelinegro, siendo presentado a la difunta familia de éste.

- Les presento al hijo de Naruto – dijo, mientras el menor dormía – No soy el único que cree que es un Naruto bebé, por el parecido y el cabello – sonrió, revolviendo unos mechones del recién nacido.

Se devolvió y siguió caminando con el menor por la aldea. Éste había despertado, pero se sentía extrañamente seguro en los brazos de aquel no tan desconocido para él. Kazuki podía percibir que la persona que le cargaba era importante para su padre, el que le tuvo en el vientre. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad le invadía, y a la vez le hacía sentirse extrañamente querido.

Llegada media tarde, con el sol en la altura, el Uchiha decidió comprarle un sombrero al rubio en sus brazos, además de uno para él. Con la compra hecha, emprendió camino al hogar de los padres del bebé en sus padres, para devolverlo sano y salvo.

Kyuubi sentía como su hijo se acercaba, dejando de lado el aseo de la cocina que realizaba en ese minuto. Alistaría el biberón del menor y un refresco para Sasuke. El pelirrojo le agradecía en silencio por la ayuda brindada, ya que sin él le sería imposible mantener el orden de la casa y vigilar a Naruto. El consejo no aprobó la moción de remover el cuidado del Hokage, aun cuando se trataba del mismo hijo de éste.

Sasuke entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Sabía que estaría abierta. Se sacó sus zapatos y entró, hasta llegar al salón, contiguo a la cocina.

- Muchas gracias, Sasuke – apareció Kyuubi, con el biberón en una mano y extendiendo los brazos para recibir a su hijo, para así alimentarlo.

- Por nada. Kazuki es un bebé muy tranquilo, no se parece al ruidoso de su padre – bromeó, apoyándose contra la muralla.

- En realidad es muy inquieto – admitió el zorro – Contigo siempre está tranquilo, nadie más logra eso – se concentró en los mechones rebeldes del menor – He dejado un refresco sobre la mesa de la cocina. Es un día muy caluroso – comentó, sintiendo como el Uchiha iba por su vaso y volvía, con la mitad ya en su estómago.

- Sí, he dejado un pequeño sombrero en el perchero. Es de Kazuki –

- No tenías que molestarte. Pero gracias – últimamente sólo Kyuubi podía mantener una conversación fluida con el pelinegro, sin querer golpearse como era habitual con el resto de sus compañeros.

- Ya me voy – dejó su vaso sobre la mesa de centro, frente a Kyuubi. Dio una última mirada y estiró su mano para acariciarle la cabeza al bebé.

- Mañana tendremos una cena… - soltó el pelirrojo, de improviso – Naruto quiere festejar el nacimiento de Kazuki – explicó, ante la mirada del azabache – Estoy seguro que a él y a Kazuki les gustaría que vinieras –

El Uchiha se incorporó y miró desde lo alto al pelirrojo, quien estaba sentado aún, sosteniendo al bebé y su biberón - ¿Y a ti? – Preguntó secamente.

Kyuubi se sorprendió. Era la primera persona que le preguntaba por su opinión, además del rubio. Nadie le había pedido su opinión antes. A nadie le importaba lo que pensara él – Por supuesto – sonrió.

- Nos vemos mañana – soltó, marchándose rápidamente del lugar.

El Uchiha era todo un misterio. Pero un misterio que le agradaba a la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki. _A__todos__ellos_.

* * *

><p>- Naruto, te he dicho que no uses las colas para eso – le regañó el pelirrojo desde el comedor cuando entró. Fue de compras por encargo del rubio, dejándole a Kazuki durmiendo mientras el oji azul cocinaba.<p>

- Lo sé, Kyuubi – le respondió, mientras seguía cortando unos trozos de papas – Pero Kazuki despertó y no puedo dejar la cena a medio terminar – se excusó desde la otra habitación.

Las colas de Naruto, dos específicamente, se encargaban de cuidar al bebé. La de siempre le cargaba y enrollaba, mientras la segunda le distraía jugando, haciendo que el mini Naruto con ojos rojos riera tratando de alcanzar la punta de la cola.

Tomó al bebé entre sus brazos. Al tocar las colas de Naruto estas se volvieron invisibles y desaparecieron, dejando al bebé en los brazos del pelirrojo. Kazuki le reconoció de inmediato, agitando su manita para tocarle la cara. Kyuubi se acercó y dejó que el menor jugara intentando tomar las marcas de su cara, mientras el mayor sonreía. Se acercó a la cocina y dejó las bolsas sobre el mesón.

- Naruto, no me importa si la cena se retrasa y tus invitados llegan, pero no quiero que sigas descuidando más a Kazuki. Eres su padre también – le recordó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

El rubio no protestó. Sabía que eso era lo correcto, pero ya había cometido un error. Se mordió el labio para evitar decir algo más, guardándose lo que pensaba. Siguió cortando las leguminosas y se volteó para sacar las cosas de la bolsa. No pudo evitar toparse con su esposo y su hijo, aún en la cocina.

- Naruto, míranos – la voz seria de Kyuubi le obligó a levantar el rostro.

Ahí estaba, el pelirrojo junto a su bebé, mirándoles. Kazuki estiraba sus brazos y empuñaba sus manos, tratando de alcanzar a Naruto. Soltó la bolsa y estiró sus brazos para tomar a su hijo y acercarlo a su pecho, acariciándole con la mejilla. Unas finas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. El bebé tomaba algunos mechones y tiraba con fuerza, pero el Hokage no se quejaba.

- Kazu… Discúlpame – sollozó Naruto, frotando su mejilla contra la mejilla del bebé – Yo también te amo, mi pequeño – susurró, separándose para quedar mirando al pequeño.

- Vamos, Kazuki también te ama. Y yo también – Kyuubi se acercó al rubio y le robó un tierno beso – Me quedaré con Kazu, veremos televisión mientras terminas y esperamos a tus invitados – le quitó al bebé y se marchó con él al salón, sentándose en el sofá.

La determinación de Naruto le permitió terminar todo en unos minutos, dejando en el horno el pollo y el curry hirviendo. Todo gracias al modo Kyuubi y unos brazos extras. Debía aprovechar sus propias habilidades y el espacio. Era eso que tener a tantos clones en su propia cocina, estorbándose mutuamente. Se sacó el delantal de cocina y fue al salón, a disfrutar con su familia.

Kyuubi movió la mesa de centro y usaba tres colas como colchón, estando acostado sobre ellas junto a Kazuki. Se lanzó a un lado y quedó junto a su esposo y su bebé, sonriendo ampliamente. El pelirrojo se quejó ligeramente, ya que sus colas fueron aplastadas de golpe. El rubio le besó y comenzó a hacer muecas para distraer al niño. Kazuki reía y movía sus pies y manos alegre.

Al cabo de un rato, en la puerta de la casa, se reunían los invitados a la cena. No eran muchos, pero sí eran importantes para el rubio. Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Konohamaru y…

- ¿Kiba? – Cuestionó Kakashi.

- Me aseguro de dejar a este malhumorado adentro, sé que no estoy invitado, Kakashi-sensei – se excusó, mirando con el ceño fruncido al Uchiha.

- Ya puedes irte, cara de perro – soltó Sasuke, cruzado de brazos.

- Nada, te dejo adentro y me voy. Tú eres capaz de arrancarte – abrió la puerta y empujó al pelinegro hacia adentro, seguido del resto que también aprovechó para entrar.

El revuelo y los reclamos de esos dos llamaron la atención de la familia que se divertía frente al televisor.

- ¡Muy bien, quédate ahí y me largo! – Exclamó el Inuzuka.

- ¡Lárgate! – Le rebatió el azabache.

- ¡Muy bien! – Puso sus brazos en jarras, hasta que miró a Naruto y a Kyuubi en el salón - ¡Hola! Disculpen, este pesado no quería venir, así que lo dejo en sus manos. ¡Nos vemos! – Se despidió.

Naruto sonrió. Kyuubi también – Quédate, Kiba. No te preocupes – le invitó el rubio – Dicen que la casa es pequeña, pero el corazón es grande. Además, hay mucha comida – se puso de pie y se acercó a sus amigos y profesores – Gracias por venir. Estábamos disfrutando un rato con Kazuki – explicó, al ver que todos miraban a Kyuubi por cómo estaba tendido en el suelo.

Sasuke dio un respingo y se acercó al pelirrojo. Miró al pequeño y esperó. Kyuubi entendió, tomó a Kazuki y se lo entregó, para cargarlo. Una tímida y pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del Uchiha, mientras se ponía de pie junto al bebé y lo acunaba con cariño.

La casa de Naruto y Kyuubi no era extremadamente grande, pero cumplía los requisitos de la pequeña familia. El comedor estaba apartado del resto de la casa, siendo bastante amplio en comparación al salón de estar y la cocina. Podía albergar a unas doce personas sin problemas, y la mesa ya estaba preparada para la ocasión. Naruto fue a cambiarse por algo más apropiado mientras Kyuubi ya estaba arreglado, ayudando a todos a acomodarse.

Cuando la puerta que daba del comedor hacia la cocina se abrió, un sonriente rubio apareció con la comida en bandejas. Con seis de ellas. Y dos pares de brazos amarillos que le ayudaban. Kyuubi suspiró resignado, mientras Naruto se reía nerviosamente.

- ¡Itadakimasu! – Exclamó Naruto.

- Itadakimasu – respondieron al unísono el resto, iniciando una cena muy amena y llena de risas y anécdotas. En su mayoría, haciendo quedar en vergüenza al Hokage.

Compartieron durante una hora. Sasuke comía en silencio con su brazo derecho, mientras en el izquierdo tenía a Kazuki plácidamente dormido. Cuando intentaron arrebatárselo para acostarlo en la cuna, el azabache chasqueó la lengua. Y el bebé despertó. Era un complot de ambos para no separarse durante la velada.

- Quisiera alzar mi copa y agradecerles por aceptar nuestra invitación – Naruto llevaría el discurso – Es muy importante para Kyuubi y para mí que ustedes estén aquí, porque han sido las personas más cercanas que he tenido en todos estos años. Y tenerlos aquí para celebrar el nacimiento de nuestro hijo me llena el corazón de alegría, ya que Kazuki no estará solo. Sasuke es la muestra de aquello – alzó su copa para señalar al azabache – Muchas gracias por todo, Sasuke-teme –

- De nada, dobe – sonrió burlón el Uchiha, alzando su copa – Salud – y bebió de su vaso.

- ¡Salud! – Exclamó el resto, sonrientes.

* * *

><p><em>TimeSkip<em>

* * *

><p>- El tiempo pasa realmente rápido – suspiró Naruto, estirando sus brazos ya acalambrados de tanto firmar pergaminos.<p>

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! – Un pequeño rubio entró por la puerta de su oficina, azotándola contra la pared con una fuerza desmesurada – ¡Tío Sasuke me enseñó a lanzar shurikens! – Contó alegre el pequeño, saltando al lado de su rubio padre.

- ¿Si? – Preguntó con una sonrisa - ¿No te has lastimado? –

- Tío Sasuke dijo que no, no me he lastimado ni me caí del árbol – expuso con inocencia, haciendo reír a Naruto.

- Ya veo. ¿Y tu padre? ¿Lo has visto? –

- Papá Kyuu me felicitó porque vio mi entrenamiento. Dijo que pronto podría ingresar a la academia – Naruto tomó a Kazuki y lo sentó en su regazo - ¿Verdad que podré entrar? ¡Quiero conocer a mis amigos! – el menor le besó las mejillas al oji azul, a la altura de sus marcas en el rostro.

- Kazuki, le prometiste a tu tío que esperarías para entrar con Kiyoshi, ¿No lo recuerdas? – Naruto miró a su pequeño Kazuki, de apenas tres años. Crecía y se desarrollaba a un ritmo más rápido que el resto de los niños. Incluso podía hablar sin problemas. Pero seguía siendo un niño pequeño.

- Pero tío Shukaku dijo que sería dentro de dos años, papá – el menor hizo un puchero, tratando de convencer a su rubio padre – Vamos, di que sí, papá – insistió.

- Kazuki, no debes romper tus promesas – Sasuke entró en la oficina, acompañado de Kyuubi, recordándole algunas palabras al menor.

- ¡Mi camino del ninja es no olvidarlas, tío! – Rebatió entusiasmado, girándose en las piernas de Naruto para mirar al Uchiha.

- Entonces esperarás a tu primo – aclaró el pelinegro.

- Oh… bueno, lo esperaré 'tebbayo – la muletilla de su padre la heredó – Iré a jugar afuera. ¿Puedo, papá? – Miró a Naruto, el cual asintió y le bajó para dejarle en el suelo. El menor corrió hacia la puerta, donde estiró sus bracitos para ser alzado por el pelirrojo – Te quiero, papi – Le besó la mejilla y movió sus piernas para que le bajaran. Luego le alzó los brazos a Sasuke, que también lo tomó en brazos – También te quiero, tío – y de igual manera que a su padre, le besó la mejilla.

Le dejaron en el suelo y el menor salió de la oficina, bajando las escaleras con mucha energía.

- ¿No has pensado en hacerte profesor de la academia, Sasuke? – Preguntó el Hokage, desde su silla.

- No – respondió secamente – Me tengo que ir. Que tengas buen día, Naruto. Kyuubi – se despidió. Cuando se iba girando, Naruto le respondió.

- Dale mis saludos a Kiba. Nos vemos mañana – Naruto sonrió complaciente cuando vio a Sasuke girarse sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas. Se acercó con violencia y le tomó del cuello de su traje.

- ¿Me estás espiando, Naruto? – Soltó con rabia.

- En realidad lo sabemos con Kyuubi desde casi el inicio – sin preocuparse decidió contar la verdad – Hace tres años, en la cena. Llegaste con Kiba, la excusa es que no ibas a ir. Kyuubi y yo sabíamos que irías, por Kazuki. Pero le dijiste lo contrario para que te acompañara – su teoría no estaba para nada equivocada, cuando Sasuke le soltó y le rehuyó la mirada, apenado.

El Uchiha se retiró de la oficina, en silencio. Le habían herido el orgullo y su sentido de la privacidad.

- Ve a disculparte, Naru – Kyuubi era una de las pocas personas que entendía al azabache – Debiste esperar a que él estuviera preparado para decirte, eres su mejor amigo. Si no te lo dijo es porque no está claro de sus sentimientos – explicó, sentándose en el sofá de la oficina – Además, Kazuki sentirá a Sasuke perturbado y creerá que es su culpa – se reclinó y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo.

- Pero si Shukaku me confirmó que se quieren. Y demasiado – refutó el de hebras doradas. La mirada acusadora de Kyuubi le superaba – Está bien, iré a disculparme – Bufó, aunque sabía era la que correspondía. Además le servía de excusa para dejar el trabajo de lado.

Llegó hasta las afueras de la torre, la entrada principal. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Logró visualizar a su pelinegro amigo jugando con su hijo, lanzándolo por los aires para luego recibirlo, mientras su pequeño reía emocionado por la adrenalina.

Iba a acercarse, pero un fuerte estruendo sacudió la tierra y alertó a todos. Algunos aldeanos comenzaron a correr y gritar, mientras las madres abrazaban a sus hijos y se quedaban aferradas a ellos en el suelo, mientras el movimiento de la tierra seguía sin detenerse.

- ¡Kazuki! – Naruto corrió con dirección a su hijo, en brazos de su mejor amigo, escondiéndole el rostro en su hombro y aferrando la cabeza en su hombro. El fuerte movimiento de tierra se detuvo, dejando a varios tambaleándose y a otros en el suelo - ¿Están bien? – Preguntó el rubio cuando logró llegar donde su hijo y el Uchiha - ¿Kazu? ¿Sasuke? –

- Kazuki está asustado, nada más. Yo estoy bien – acarició los cabellos del pequeño para tranquilizarle – Acá está tu papá, Kazuki – murmuró con cariño.

- ¡Papá! – El menor se separó del hombro de Sasuke y se lanzó con fuerza para ser atrapado por Naruto – Me dio mucho miedo, sentí mucho odio, mucha maldad – se encogió, abrazando con más fuerza al rubio.

- ¡Hokage-sama! – El escuadrón ANBU que era su escolta personal apareció – El zorro... Digo, Kyuubi-sama ha desaparecido. De su oficina – puntualizó, agitado por la carrera que tuvo que hacer.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó. Formó un sello con sus manos y materializó sus colas. Las cinco de ellas. Una estaba con Kazuki. La que normalmente estaba con Kyuubi se movía libremente. Naruto se asustó. Y entró en cólera.

- Quiero un reporte de daños de la villa en tres minutos en mi escritorio – ordenó al ANBU frente a él. Se giró hacia Sasuke – Llama al equipo ocho, trae a Sakura y a Kakashi también – vio que el pelinegro asentía y se marchaba con paso rápido – Kazuki, ¿Puedes sentir a tu padre? – Se dirigió al menor.

El menor temblaba. No le respondía, y sabía era por la ausencia de su esposo. Kazuki era muy susceptible a cualquier distancia que tuvieran ambos, en su relación o físicamente. Desde pequeño había demostrado su estabilidad emocional junto a sus dos padres, especialmente cuando se demostraban cariño y afecto frente al menor que los espiaba. Naruto decidió ver las colas de su hijo, aplicando un sello sobre él. La cola de Kyuubi apareció, extendida a varios kilómetros de distancia, tras el monumento de roca con el rostro de los Hokage. Mientras no se alejara más de cincuenta kilómetros, podrían seguir ese rastro. Pero era débil e inestable.

- Hokage-sama – otro ANBU aparecía frente a él – La habitación con los pergaminos de la aldea fue saqueada. No hay rastros que hayan forzado cerradura o removido la barrera – informó, manteniendo silencio.

Naruto analizó en silencio la situación. La única forma de entrar a esa habitación era con la llave que él tenía en su escritorio. La única forma de no remover la barrera es que sea alguien con su mismo chakra, ya que reacciona ante cualquier otro. Eso significaba que sólo su esposo podía entrar, quien fue la última persona en estar en su oficina.

- Naruto – Sai llegó con su rostro serio – Debo… -

- Él no fue. Y lo sabes – le interrumpió en seco – Es mi esposo. Lo declararé perdido, pero no un fugitivo – especificó – Mandé a llamar a un equipo de rastreo y a mi equipo. Si el consejo no acepta que salga, iré sólo. Y declárenme fugitivo, porque iré con mi hijo – puntualizó de manera férrea, abrazando con fuerza a Kazuki.

- Nadie en esta villa se enfrentaría a ti, Naruto – Explicó Sai – Si me dejaste a cargo de ANBU y raíz, es porque confías en mí – le recordó, cruzándose de brazos – Me quedaré a cargo de la villa, para ver los daños. Ten mucho cuidado, por favor –

El rubio asintió. Su pequeño aún temblaba en sus brazos, así que decidió subir a su oficina. Al llegar a ella encontró todo como estaba. Pero no le concordaba la historia. Algo debía encontrar. Miró hacia el sofá donde reposaba su esposo antes de salir. Las uñas de éste estaban clavadas en las posaderas. Algo le puso nervioso o en guardia, era una señal clara. Pero no había más pistas. Tomó con un brazo su sombrero de Hokage y lo puso sobre su cabeza. Ese día vestía la toga completa y su traje naranjo bajo ésta. Saldría en representación de su villa. Saldría en una misión. Y se veía en la obligación de llevar a su hijo. No correría riesgos innecesarios. Llevó una mano a su vientre y liberó todo el chakra de Kyuubi. Le ayudaría a él y a su esposo si se encontraba en aprietos.

"_Shukaku, ¿Me escuchas?_" Le llamó Naruto por el nexo mental mientras trataba de controlar la sed de sangre que sentía con todo ese chakra liberado.

"_¿Estás bien, Naruto? ¿Tienen daños? Sentimos un temblor muy fuerte por acá en Suna_" Le respondió el Ichibi.

"_Kyuubi desapareció. Y entraron a la bóveda de los pergaminos de la aldea_" Le explicó, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"_¿Están culpando a Kyuubi? Eso es imposible, lo sabes_" Le rebatió.

"_Iré tras él. Su cola con Kazuki sigue atada. La que tenía conmigo desapareció. Y la mía con él también se ha desvanecido_"

"_Naruto, ¿Estás pensando llevar a Kazuki? Si le pasa algo, juro que te mataré_" Le amenazó el Ichibi. Pudo sentir su amenaza en la piel, lo decía muy en serio.

"_Usaré mis nueve colas. Tres protegerán a Kazuki, estará bien. De lo contrario usaré el Hiraishin y lo enviaré a Suna, con Gaara. El sello tiene la marca del dios del rayo_" Explicó con calma.

"_Yo quiero encontrar a papá Kyuu. Estaré bien, tío Shu_" La voz de Kazuki en esa conversación sorprendió a Naruto. Bajó su mirada y el niño seguía aferrado a su brazo "_La cola de papá Kyuu no se soltó de mí porque mis colas la retuvieron. Se está alimentando de mi chakra_"

"_Kazuki, deja eso a tu padre. No uses tu chakra, Naruto tiene las reservas de Kyuubi_" Le trató de convencer el moreno, con voz cariñosa.

"_Tio Shu, no te preocupes. Soy el Kyuubi no Yoko. Voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda a papá Naruto para traer a papá Kyuu de vuelta_" Sentenció el menor con madurez. Shukaku no podía rebatirle.

"_Han criado a un bijuu. Deberías estar orgullosos de tu hijo, Naruto_" Interrumpió Hachibi, quien había escuchado toda la conversación.

"_No usen esta conexión, ellos pueden escucharlos_" La voz de Kyuubi era débil "_Kazuki, no vengas, hijo…_" soltó en un murmullo, para luego dejar de escucharle.

- Ya estamos todos, Naruto – avisó Sasuke, llegando con todos los amigos del rubio que había pedido.

Seis personas. Una cola se enroscó en cada uno de ellos. Las otras tres se aferraron a Kazuki.

- ¡Nos vemos! – Exclamó el rubio, moviéndose a la velocidad del Raikage con el Shunshin no Jutsu. Sus amigos se vieron arrastrados por él, moviéndose por el aire. Ninguno objetó, la distancia a cubrir era grande y debían moverse con rapidez.

_Kyuubi no era culpable. Estaba siendo apresado por alguien o algo que podía contenerle lo suficiente. Y Naruto se encargaría de traerle de vuelta._

* * *

><p><em><em>Estoy emocionado. Me agrada la idea de que venga esta historia a mi mente a cada momento. He decir que estoy infinitamente agradecido con sus comentarios. Me emociona *lloro*

Aguien me dijo que no era mala idea dejarlo hasta donde iba. Y por un minuto dije "No es mala idea", pero creo que puedo sacarle aun mucho provecho a los personajes. Y seguiré, aunque quizás no sea lo que esperan. ¡Mis disculpas si eso sucede!

¿Review? Me ayudan a escribir más rápido *risas*


	8. Capítulo 8: Daños Colaterales

Anuncio importate al final del capítulo...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto y Kiyoshi & Kazuki son míos.

* * *

><p>Sentía su cabeza dar vueltas. Aturdido, descentrado y sobre el frío suelo. Años que sentía la sensación de estar apresado. Abrió con pesas sus párpados y lo único que vio fue oscuridad. Tenía los ojos vendados, las manos atadas a una distancia prudente que le impedía realizar sellos o siquiera tocar la punta de sus dedos. Su chakra estaba siendo suprimido, no podía liberarse por fuerza o sus poderes innatos.<p>

El Kyuubi, el bijuu más poderoso, había sido reducido a un simple prisionero y marioneta de gente desconocida.

- Ya despertó – Una voz cerca de él, una mujer.

Iba a replicar, quería insultar y tratar de conseguir información. Todo su sistema nervioso estaba entumecido. Sus fuerzas le abandonaban con cada segundo, le estaban drenando la poca fuerza vital que tenía. Él subsistía en base al odio de las personas. Pero ni eso podía sentir.

- El bijuu de nueve colas, un gusto conocerte en esa apariencia – la voz socarrona y llena de hipocresía le alzó el rostro – Eres tan apetecible cuando no puedes usar tus poderes, zorrito – deletreó cada letra de ese apodo que en sus labios sonaba y olía a mierda.

- No lo cabrees, bastante trabajo tenemos con mantenerlo suprimido – otra voz más seria le daba esperanza de poder soltarse tarde o temprano. Sus captores no podrían estar mucho tiempo reteniéndole.

- Podemos tenerlo aquí por diez años si nos turnamos, no me arruines la diversión – Bien, eso le desanimaba. Tendría que buscar otro plan.

- Voy a… matarte – logró articular en un tono lo suficientemente lastimero para provocar las risas de sus secuestradores.

- En tu estado una cucaracha me da mejor batalla que tú, Kyuubi – la misma voz que le llamó zorrito le propinaba lo que sentía ligeramente como una patada en sus costillas. Gracias a su entumecimiento no sintió el golpe, pero estaba seguro que tendría alguno de sus huesos rotos, ya que rodó unas cuatro veces – No eres ni la sombra de lo que fuiste. Sellaron la mitad de tu poder. Lo que te quedó fue dividido en dos. Y ahora, con esa abominación de hijo que tienes ya no llegas ni a un octavo de lo que fuiste –

Su hijo no era una abominación. Y eso era suficiente motivación para intentar moverse y levantarse.

- Te mataré, bastardo – sintió como recuperó sus fuerzas por escasos segundos, logrando que una de sus colas se materializara y rompiera lo que pudo haber sido un trozo de madera que separaba sus manos.

Se abalanzaron contra él. Sus muñecas fueron apresadas contra el suelo y su cabeza se golpeó contra una dura superficie. Trató de mover su cola, pero también fue detenida.

- ¿De dónde sacas fuerzas? – La voz de la mujer le indicaba que ella le apresaba sus muñecas – No deberías tener una gota de chakra, ni tampoco la capacidad de invocar tus colas. Eres realmente un espécimen muy valioso – Kyuubi se imaginó una sonrisa torcida. Y lejos no estaba de la realidad.

- Suéltame… O vas a morir – sentenció, logrando liberar dos colas más. Ni él mismo lograba saber cómo obtenía más de sus poderes demoniacos, pero pronto podría soltarse.

En vano, porque sus colas fueron apresadas.

- ¡Fuuin! – Escuchó en voz alta. Su esperanza se agotaba, ya que tres colas habían desaparecido. No se rendiría, pero necesitaba descansar y recuperar la movilidad de su sistema nervioso – No nos des más problemas, bestia – le amenazó otra voz, al parecer el único con la capacidad de contenerle.

Debían ser ninjas muy buenos para hacer todo eso. Pero su objetivo aún no lograba descifrarlo. Ellos mismos admitieron que ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue, sus poderes estaban mermados y prefería que siguiera siendo así. Pero conociendo a Naruto, no tardaría mucho en salir a buscarle.

"_Naruto…_" el débil susurro en su mente trataba de conectarse con su esposo. Quería advertirle, era demasiado peligroso para él.

Y ahí les escuchó. Naruto charlaba con su hermano Shukaku. Querían ir a buscarle. Su hijo le alimentaba, por eso sabían dónde se encontraba. Kazuki tenía la capacidad de unirse con su chakra demoniaco porque era el Kyuubi de la nueva generación de bijuu.

Y su hijo decía que iría a buscarle.

- Así que ese mocoso te mantiene. Qué vergüenza, tu hijo debe alimentarte – soltó.

Y así logró entender. Eran sus hermanos, los otros bijuu con forma humana. Habían revivido y él se había olvidado de ellos. Podían escuchar toda la conversación, se preparaban para atraer a su esposo y a su hijo.

"_No usen esta conexión, ellos pueden escucharlos_" Les dijo con toda su fuerza mental "_Kazuki, no vengas, hijo…_" suplicó, con voz muy débil. Y la risa de sus captores no se hizo esperar.

- Eres patético – Se burló uno – Ya sabes quienes somos. Hola, hermanito –

- Tú debes ser Gobi – enumeró el pelirrojo – Siempre fuiste un bruto desgraciado, imbécil –

- ¡Muy bien, Kyuubi! – Sintió un puño en su mejilla, haciéndole escupir sangre – Ese fue mi cordial bienvenida –

Sintió que le quitaban la venda de un tirón, arrancándole algunos cabellos de paso. Trató de acostumbrarse a la luz, parpadeando varias veces. Les vio, a cuatro de ellos.

- Nibi, Yonbi, Gobi y Shichibi – logró contabilizar.

Se encontraban en una cueva con una apertura en la altura que permitía entrar la luz solar. Shichibi y Yonbi estaban sentados sobre lo que parecía un sello aplicado a toda la cueva. Es por eso que se sentía tan reducido. Habían aprendido técnicas de sellado y barreras.

- Todo gracias a ti, hermano mayor – soltó el bruto de Gobi – Gracias a ti pudimos entrar en la bóveda de pergaminos de tu querido esposo y robar un sinfín de técnicas muy útiles. Aunque hay algunas bien ridículas. ¿Qué es eso de Sexy no Jutsu? ¡Es una estupidez! –

"_Kazuki, ¿Logras escucharme?_" Llamó a su hijo. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, su pequeño rubio no era parte de la conexión mental de ellos.

"_Sí, papá Kyuu. ¿Estás bien?_" Aguardó un poco para responderle. No vio cambio alguno en el semblante de sus captores. Decidió desplomarse en el suelo, simulando cansancio extremo.

- ¡Ya se durmió! – Escuchó decir a Gobi. Sus sospechas y cálculos eran ciertos.

"_Sólo puedo comunicarme contigo. Dile a tu padre que tenga cuidado, hay cuatro bijuu en esta cueva. Y tengo la sensación que hay ninjas ayudándoles_"

Al cabo de unos segundos, mientras escuchaba el debate de qué hacer con él, escuchó nuevamente a su hijo.

"_Vamos con tío Sasuke, el tipo con cara de perro, la chica tímida y el loco de los bichos. También vamos con tía Sakura, papá liberó todo tu sello_" Le explicó el menor "_Dijo papá que no te preocupes_"

"_No me preocupo por mí, son ellos los peligrosos_" admitió con gran pesar "_Hijo, cuando estén por llegar, toma mi cola con las nueve tuyas. Y absorbe el chakra de tu papá lo que más puedas, serás nuestro nexo. Yo trataré de conseguir un poco de tiempo_"

"_¡Papá! ¡Cúbrete!_" Le gritó el niño en su cabeza. Instintivamente llevó sus brazos a su cara y sacó seis colas para envolverse en una esfera de chakra sólida.

* * *

><p>- ¡Fuuton: Chou Oodama Rasen-Shuriken Tarengan! –<p>

Naruto, confiando en la conexión de su esposo con su hijo, lanzó un bombardeo a distancia de su técnica más destructiva. La explosión provocada por el impacto de un centenar de esferas de chakra tipo viento destruyó la cueva y la montaña completa donde se ocultaban los captores de su querido Kyuubi.

Sin detenerse, siguió avanzando en la cortina de polvo - ¡Esfera de chakra a las tres en punto! – Le avisó su amiga Hinata. Él no podía sentir ninguna presencia, al parecer habían desaparecido tras su bombardeo. Y esperaba así fuera, porque no quería mostrarle a su hijo una carnicería.

- ¡Kyuubi! – Cuando llegó hasta la gran esfera de chakra rojo, vio que estaba resquebrajada y casi traslúcida. Normalmente era oscura y daba el aspecto de ser sólido. Al menos había resistido el feroz impacto – Soy yo, Kyuubi. Vamos, sal de ahí – dijo su voz cargada de dulzura.

"_Hijo, suelta mi cola, no puedo deshacer la barrera_" le pidió el pelirrojo. El menor asintió y sus colas dejaron de sujetar con fuerza a su padre. La esfera de chakra se desvaneció y el cuerpo del pelirrojo cayó al suelo, de bruces y sonoramente.

- Tu jinchuuriki casi nos revienta a todos, Kyuubi – La voz de Gobi resonó en los oídos del pelirrojo y puso a todos en alerta. El corpulento hombre tenía polvo y algunos rasguños por todo el rostro y cuerpo, además de rasgaduras en sus ropas.

Quien se había llevado la peor parte había sido Nibi, quien no tenía suficientes colas ni poder para soportar el bombardeo de Naruto. Estaba mal herida, su condición parecía crítica y no tenía mucho chakra por lo que pudo acotar la Hyuuga en una rápida inspección.

El cuatro colas también parecía exhausto, pero no tan mal herido. Había gastado muchas de sus reservas para sellar a Kyuubi y no permitirle usar sus poderes, pero ahora tenían más problemas que solo el zorro de nueve colas. Tenía a tres zorros y un escuadrón de ninjas que parecían ser la guardia de élite del rubio.

Shichibi y Gobi eran los menos afectados. Lograron darse cuenta a tiempo de la defensa del pelirrojo y le imitaron, pero no pudieron cubrir a sus compañeros. El siete colas analizó sus posibilidades y eran realmente escasas. Tendrían que usar el plan b que habían trazado, aunque costaría un poco más considerando la circunstancia actual.

Naruto los observaba detenidamente, con rabia y furia mal contenida. En un parpadeo demasiado rápido para los bijuu pero totalmente visible para los portadores de sharingan, el rubio había cogido al dos colas y le dejó frente a Sakura – Muerto no nos sirve. Lo interrogaremos en la villa – explicó. La pelirosa comprendió que debería estabilizarle para llevarlo de vuelta.

- Eres muy rápido, jinchuuriki – acotó Gobi.

- Será mejor que te calles – le amenazó Shichibi – Ese mocoso tiene chakra suficiente para darnos tres bombardeos más – entrecerró sus ojos y los dirigió al rubio, a Kyuubi y al pequeño niño envuelto en las colas, tras el grupo de ninjas – Ya está, ahora vámonos – dio un salto hacia atrás y una de sus colas arrastró a Yonbi. Gobi le siguió de cerca.

- ¿Los seguimos? – Preguntó Kiba, pero Naruto no reaccionaba.

- Están en un genjutsu – admitió el Uchiha – No es cualquier genjutsu, si no los libero pronto tendrán secuelas graves – se acercó al pequeño Kazuki y le tocó la frente. Tardaría al menos una hora en poder removerlo sin dañar al menor – Kakashi, intenta liberar a Naruto. Esta ilusión acelera el paso del tiempo –

En efecto, si Kazuki ya crecía a un ritmo acelerado más rápido que el de un niño normal, su cabello comenzaba a crecer rápidamente. Sus extremidades crujían y su piel se estiraba.

- Naruto no crece a un ritmo tan acelerado – informó el peliblanco – Pero Kyuubi está… Rejuveneciendo –

Eso alarmó al Uchiha. Pensó rápido, y la única conclusión válida era que Kyuubi había protegido a Naruto del efecto de la ilusión, por eso sufría los embistes fuertes. Y sabía que él ayudaría a Kazuki, por eso no se preocupó en gran medida por su hijo.

- No tengo tiempo para esto – farfulló con enojo. Volvió a tocar la frente del menor y despertó en el acto. Sus ojos se abrieron y le mostraron lo que temía. Pero volvieron a su color y forma habitual con el primer parpadeo – Perdóname, Kazuki. Ahora pareces de ocho años – sonrió, obsequiándole un beso en la frente. No solo se disculpaba por eso, pero sería un pequeño secreto hasta que despertara totalmente.

- Kiba, Shino – les llamó a ambos – Traten de seguir a esos tipos, lo mejor será saber dónde se encuentran y vigilarlos –

- ¡A la orden! – Exclamó el Inuzuka, seguido de un fuerte ladrido de Akamaru. Shino, en silencio, asintió. Ambos se marcharon con rapidez

– Hinata, avísame si el flujo de chakra de Naruto o de Kyuubi se altera demasiado – se acercó al pelirrojo y activó su sharingan – Tsukuyomi – murmuró, poniendo otra ilusión en la mente de Kyuubi.

Su intención era modificar el tiempo de la misma manera. Ya tenía unos tres años menos. Si seguía, volvería al estado de un zorro y olvidaría sus memorias con su familia.

Estuvo una hora hasta que finalmente pudo romper el mundo paralelo del Shichibi, pero a un costo que no quería. Tres años y medio perdidos para el zorro, sus memorias estaban seriamente dañadas. Trató de proyectar la mayor cantidad de imágenes posibles para recrear sus memorias, pero no contaba con suficientes recuerdos de Naruto y Kyuubi para crear nuevamente el mundo que tenían.

El pelirrojo se desplomó, siendo sujetado a duras penas por el Uchiha. Aun se podía ver la cola de Kyuubi protegiendo a Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun, una masa negra se está colando por esa cola hacia Naruto. Se rompió el sello del odio de Kyuubi –

_Mierda_. Fue lo único que su mente pudo pensar. Cuando la masa de odio tocó al Hokage, éste reaccionó por inercia, rompiendo su trance y gritando profusamente. Kakashi le retuvo y lo hizo entrar en razón.

Logró detener la invasión del odio, devolviéndola a su esposo. Cortó el nexo de ambos y evitó que volviera a propagarse, pero no lograba entender qué había sucedido. SU mente y su cuerpo se congelaron, como si hubiese estado dormido por un tiempo.

- ¡Suéltame, maldito mocoso! – La voz ronca y agresiva del pelirrojo asustó a todos. Con un empujón de liberó de los brazos del pelinegro y cayó al suelo - ¡Naruto! ¡Mocoso! ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? ¿¡Qué mierda hago en un cuerpo humano? – Le recriminó.

El corazón de Naruto se contrajo. Sin duda alguna ese era su esposo, el padre de su precioso hijo. Pero no le reconocía como tal. Miró a Sasuke, pidiéndole una explicación.

- Destruyeron sus recuerdos, no pude recuperarlos. Solo recuerda hasta cuando tu madre te ayudó a controlarlo – resumió lo que pudo.

El rubio asintió. Se acercó con cuidado al bijuu, hasta quedar frente a él. Se arrodilló y las colas que sujetaban a su hijo bajaron hasta el suelo, para luego desaparecer – Kyuubi, tu mano izquierda – señaló con su índice derecho, esperando que no reaccionara violentamente contra él.

El pelirrojo miró su mano. Ahí estaba, un anillo con zafiros. Iguales al color de los ojos de Naruto, según distinguió. La mano izquierda de Naruto se posó sobre la suya, ahí estaba otra argolla idéntica a la suya, pero con rubíes.

- ¿Qué significa…? – Preguntó, mientras su cabeza era una maraña de imágenes que iban y venían, difusas y descontroladas.

- Estamos casados. Tenemos un hijo, Kyuubi – murmuró entre ellos – Su nombre es Kazuki, se parece a mí. Pero tiene el color de tus ojos – sonrió melancólico, mientras el hombre frente a él agitaba su cabeza en un vago intento por detener el flujo de recuerdos sin sentido ni orden aparente.

- ¡Imposible! ¡Soy el Kyuubi, el bijuu más poderoso! – Rebatió, rechazando la mano de Naruto - ¡Yo soy el odio reencarnado! – Trató de convencerse, pero un recuerdo nítido estaba en su mente.

Su matrimonio. Un hombre moreno, con un bebé en brazos. Su hijo, su boda, los invitados, la fiesta.

- Kazuki… - susurró, mirando hacia el lugar donde su hijo dormía en el suelo.

- Kyuubi – le llamó suavemente el rubio – Voy a sellar tu chakra, pero no te devolveré a tu encierro. Quizás no me recuerdes, pero te di la libertad. Te di mi corazón – explicó con calma, mientras unas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos – Volveremos a Konoha, ¿Nos acompañas? – estiró su mano para ayudar a levantarlo.

- Necesito respuestas. Iré contigo, pero si intentas algo te mataré – le amenazó.

Naruto asintió. Tenía que probar algo antes de continuar, porque era doloroso para su cuerpo, para su alma – Kyuubi, eres un imbécil – le dijo.

El zorro lanzó un puñetazo. Pero el golpe a su rostro no llegó. El puño le temblaba, la cara del Kyuubi observaba su propia mano. Intentó estirar y acercarla al rubio para golpearle, pero no le obedecía. Al contrario, su palma se extendió y sus dedos le rozaron la mejilla, con cariño, con miedo a lastimarle.

- Te amo, Kyuubi – sonrió Naruto, acercándose al pelirrojo para robarle un beso corto y tierno en los labios. Se separó, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole su mano. El zorro la rechazó y se puso de pie por sí solo.

"_Kyuubi perdió sus memorias, Shukaku. Su mente es un desastre_" le informó al moreno, que estaba seguro esperaba noticias.

"_Sólo Nanabi, el Shichibi, podría haberlo hecho. ¿Me equivoco?_" Le preguntó el moreno.

"_Así es. Tengo miedo, Shukaku…_" Admitió

"_Él aún te ama. Lo puedo sentir. Pero está confundido, siente algo por alguien más, pero desde acá no puedo saberlo_" comentó Shukaku "_¿Cómo está Kazuki?_"

"_Creció, parece tener unos ocho años. Tiene mi pelo, mi rostro. Pero su contextura, sus rasgos son todos idénticos a Kyuubi_" le detalló el rubio, mientras recogía y cargaba en brazos a su hijo "_Tiene tres años. Cuando tenga cinco vividos parecerá de quince casi. Nuestro hijo sacó la peor parte…_"

"_Kazuki crecerá fuerte y sano si ustedes siguen criándolo bien, Naruto_" Interrumpió Hachibi en esa conversación, aoyándole "_Con Killer Bee buscaremos a Shichibi y los otros_"

"_El gato de dos colas está inconsciente y malherido. Lo llevaré a Konoha y le interrogaremos_"

"_¿Gaara?_" Le llamó Shukaku.

"_Iremos a Konoha con Kiyoshi. Son los exámenes Chuunin y son organizados por el país del fuego_" La voz calmada del Sabaku no parecía preocupado del todo "_Ten mucho cuidado, Naruto_"

"_Lo tendré. Muchas gracias, a todos_" El silencio reinó nuevamente en su cabeza.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se había percatado que habían iniciado el viaje de vuelta a la villa. Kakashi cargaba al dos colas, Sasuke intentaba ayudar a Kyuubi pero el pelirrojo se molestaba cada vez. Él cargaba a su hijo y las dos kunoichis vigilaban la retaguardia. Aprovechando la habilidad de Hinata, podían estar pendientes al mismo tiempo de la avanzada. Naruto no se consideraba en condiciones de lidiar con más personas.

Llegaba el atardecer y ellos arribaban a la aldea, por la zona del monumento de los Hokages. Sintió la irritación de Kyuubi al ver el rostro del cuarto. Bajaron de un salto y cayeron sobre el techo de la torre del Hokage.

Naruto se acercó a Kakashi y tocó la cabeza de la mujer – No podrá usar sus colas, ni su chakra. Llévenla con Ibiki y procuren que no muera – sus órdenes fueron inmediatamente obedecidas – Sasuke, ve a buscar a Ino y a Neji, irás en busca de Kiba y Shino, han tardado demasiado – el pelinegro dudaba en dejar sólo a Naruto con su familia. Que ya no era tan familia – Kyuubi, tú vienes conmigo – caminó hacia la escalera que le llevaba al interior de la torre, hasta su oficina, siendo seguida de cerca por el zorro.

Dejó a su hijo descansar sobre el sofá de su oficina una vez entraron. El silencio entre ambos era evidente, ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar alguna palabra.

- Tú… - Naruto iba a hablar, pero el zorro le sujetó por la espalda, rodeándole con un brazo a la altura del abdomen.

- No preguntes, ni yo lo entiendo – le murmuró con voz sensual en la oreja derecha – Este cuerpo te necesita demasiado y no puedo negárselo – pasó su lengua por el cuello descubierto del rubio, robándole un ligero gemido que era un coro de ángeles para el zorro.

- Ya te dije… Mi cuerpo y… - Su voz entrecortada intentaba mantenerse clara, pero era imposible cuando una mano le apretaba su entrepierna, a un ritmo y vaivén que le enloquecía – mi corazón… son tuyos –

A ninguno les importó que su hijo estuviera unos metros más allá. No les importó que tocaran la puerta y el gruñido de ambos hayan ahuyentado a quien fuera que les interrumpía. Sólo estaban ellos, el deseo de satisfacerse y sentirse uno. Aunque fuera en el suelo, sobre el escritorio o contra la muralla, era la única forma en que ambos se recordaban, pese a todo lo que pasara por la cabeza de ambos.

La ropa estorbaba. Las caricias sobraban, los rasguños en la espalda del otro dejarían llagas. El fuego de sus corazones ardía y amenazaba con explotarles el pecho a ambos. Se devoraban la boca, mordían sus labios, jugaban con sus lenguas. Por un minuto Naruto reconoció a su esposo en todo ese ritual, porque no le lastimaba. Quería demostrar que seguía ahí, en algún lugar de su mente, gritaba por ayuda, una señal de auxilio que el rubio pretendía y quería alcanzar.

Frotaban sus caderas desnudas sobre la del otro, aumentando el placer de sus cuerpos. El volumen de sus voces aumentaba y amenazaban con despertar a los muertos. Quizás profanaban esa pulcra oficina, donde otros Hokage habían tratado como un serio lugar de trabajo. Pero esa era una misión donde Naruto arriesgaba todo por recuperar a la persona más importante en su vida, además de su propio hijo.

- Lo siento – murmuró el pelirrojo al segundo en que amenazaba la entrada del rubio.

Intentaba controlarse, sabía que le haría daño. Su cuerpo le decía que se detuviera, que debía prepararlo. Sin embargo, su cordura se fue a la basura, le penetró con fuerza y abrazó con fuerza la cintura del rubio, mientras le besaba y ahogaba un grito de dolor profundo. Y sentía caer esas lágrimas en su cuerpo, cálidas. Él las había provocado. Todo ese odio y resentimiento que tenía se volcó en su contra. Le atacó el cerebro, le fundía las neuronas.

- Lo siento, Naru – le soltó los labios y con una mano le secó las lágrimas – Tuve que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo… - se disculpó una y mil veces.

El rubio siguió llorando. Pero con una sonrisa – Mejor muévete, ya sé que eres mi amor… No te disculpes y termina, estoy caliente – su lenguaje se fue al retrete.

_Había recuperado a su Kyuubi. Luego le preguntaría qué le había sucedido, pero en ese momento quería seguir disfrutando de las embestidas llenas de amor y ternura que le regalaban, además de infinitos besos y mimos en su rostro._

* * *

><p>Muy bien. Aclaraciones básicas:<p>

Fuuton: Chou Oodama Rasen-Shuriken Tarengan - Elemento viento: Bombardeo de Rasen-Shuriken gigante

Pasado ese punto, debo admitir algo: Este es el fin de Crónicas de un Tormento...

Claro, el primer arco argumental. Hastga aquí, pueden considerar que he finalizado y lo que escriba es una "segunda historia". No quería terminar todo sin describir medianamente la fogosidad de la crack-pair que he escrito (Por primera vez...), así que me siento satisfecho y realizado.

Siguiente y para aquellos y aquellas que les ha gustado mi narrativa... Continuaré escribiendo. En esta misma historia. Sin embargo, tratará un poco más la vida de Kazuki, algunos personajes nuevos y el cómo llevan las relaciones los personajes originales de Naruto. El mundo ninja tiene tantas variables, es tan amplio y lleno de posibilidades que me agrada la idea de explotarlo y crear nuevas situaciones. Un nuevo "Orochimaru", un loco pervertido estilo Jiraiya y quién sabe cuántas cosas más pueden hacerse si uno se lo propone.

Mi meta es hacer algo grande, agradable y que logre enganchar a más y más personas. Pero no olviden que esto tiene el elemtno fuera de lo común y es que Naruto y Kyuubi se aman, se adoran y tienden a superar sus problemas. Excepto por Sasuke que siempre será el amor platónico del rubio. *risas*

¿_Review_? **¡Un saludo y felices fiestas!**


End file.
